


You Put Your Arms Around Me And I'm Home.

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Series: Come As You Are (Home) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Themed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Harry, Insecure Louis, M/M, Vampire Louis, cuz well, please read the additional warning in the notes, well more fluff and a little angst but you'd see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: “Everything is going to be fine no no objection Louis. First of all, we’re not the twenty first century version of Romeo and Juliet. No one can stop me from being with you. You get me?” So Louis nodded in response, making Harry make a pleased humming sound. “Also you’re a barista now. You work in a public place and interact with people. So I promise you won’t majorly mess up and even if you do, who cares. I’ll be right by your side, next to you and I’ll hold your hand through it. You trust me, right?”  Louis nodded again. “Then good. Don’t worry about a thing.”“You might be right after all, Harry.” He hunched his shoulders and folding himself around Harry.“Aren’t I always?” Harry grinned, dimples popping up again.Or where its been one year since they met and Louis finally meets Harry's family. Safe to say he's freaked.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warning please read and proceed –  
> The only reason why I haven’t written this down in the notes itself cuz it would make the whole thing seem angsty or dark or something and I promise it’s far from that. There’s a mention of blood and near death experience in one of the next chapters but it’s important I thought for the story development or I wouldn’t have added it sorry. It is easily skippable and wouldn’t impact much and I’ll add what to skip in the starting notes of that chapter. Anyone who would get triggered can just skip the whole thing. It would be fine but I’m just saying. There’s the death of Louis’ mother mentioned but it’s in the past like more than a hundred years ago and not in detail but just saying. You can think it is OC. Otherwise you’re fine. Because the rest is all extreme fluff.  
> There will be three chapters and a short epilogue and it’s prewritten so updates are fairly soon. And this will be the conclusion of the series :)  
> Sorry to everyone who had been waiting for a year. I was going to post it last year itself but I delayed and well. It is set one year after, which means set in this time period only so it all works out. There are flashbacks, written in italics which they reminisce. And oh I edited Harry’s education degree just a little because I realised culinary schools are expensive so whoever read it before I added the edit in the last part, he goes from culinary school students to aspiring culinary school student.  
> Okay the notes are getting too long. But a big thank you to my beta, who corrected my mistakes and to Ammu, as always, my cheerleader who waited too long for this and I kept tempting her with half spoilers. Anyway. I hope you like it.  
> Title is from Arms by Christina Perri and the song just fits the fic like it’s meant to be.

Harry’s eyes flitted towards the closed door, taking his sweet time learning the bumps and patterns on in. In fact, he was pretty sure by now he had memorised the exact pattern on the door and where the bumps lied and could trace them in his sleep. He sighed, turning his gaze back towards the TV screen and took in the moving shapes, pretending he knew what was going on at all.

If he were up to him, he would have pushed the aforementioned door and walked in but then he had promised Liam and Niall he would stay and not mope so he was. Unwittingly, his eyes turned back to stare at the door, mind full of thoughts.

“Harry,” he heard before someone was snapping their fingers in front of his eyes and distracting him. Harry blinked repeatedly as he turned towards the owner of the hand. “Are you even paying attention to the game?”

“Yes,” Harry replied instantaneously, watching as his friends’ eyebrows rose in disbelief. They knew he was lying, anyone could tell really since his eyes were dazed and shifty.

“Who’s playing then,” Niall asked, leaning forward in his seat with a judging stare. Liam copied his movement, although hesitatingly with a concerned look on his face. He hated when the two of them paired against him, he did. Liam had come into their lives a few months ago, after Harry had hesitantly broken to Niall about Louis. It had taken him some time but he got used to it soon, growing fast friends with Liam and joking with Louis. It had been a relief then but not right now, not when they ganged up against him.

“Manchester?” Harry answered uncertainly, wincing at the very moment it was out of his mouth. He didn’t know why he had said it since it was clearly not a local match. Also neither of them supported any of the English teams so obviously they wouldn’t watch them. Bloody traitors, Louis had called them. And at the thought of Louis, Harry’s eyes turned back to the door and sighed.

Niall threw his hands up in the air and gave Liam a look which made him sigh. Liam leaned forward to snap his fingers in front of Harry again, effectively garnering his attention. “You have to stop doing that.”

His voice was grave, layered with concern and Harry knew he was right. The two of them had planned this night to distract him after all but how could he be distracted when every thought of his called out to Louis. Louis, who was on the other side of the door. Sleeping. From three weeks!

“I’ll try,” Harry promised, knowing their distraction probably won’t work for long. Sports was too boring for him to watch when his team wasn’t concerned. Instead he glanced at Liam and went back to the time when Louis had told him about finding Liam, his oldest friend.

Liam and Louis used to be occasionally in contact over the decades, not keeping in touch because Louis had a habit of disappearing so often. But after Louis had decided he’d stay with Harry, he also decided to find Liam. And then he did.

-

_Harry stared at Louis from across the couch with desperate eyes and pouty lips. His head was resting on the arm of his couch while half his body was falling off the couch as he sprawled. It had been a long day as he finished up assignments and finally had decided to take a break, thinking only about spending the time relaxing with Louis. Probably making out or trading blowjobs like that. But there was only one problem._

_Louis wasn’t paying any attention to him._

_Louis’ eyebrows were furrowed together as he occasionally fixed his fringe, bent over an open book, biting the end of his pen. Louis had gotten a job at a coffee shop and instantly promoted, enough that when the manager had to go on leave, he left the accounting job to Louis, who basically knew nothing about it. He read about it a little more but found it tough. The edge of his pen was almost entirely bitten off since he wasn’t as aware of his sharp teeth. Sharp teeth did give him problems like that._

_Harry pouted at Louis harder, somehow willing Louis to notice him and pay him attention. And he probably did see it, since the corner of his lips twitched around the pen. That was reason enough for Harry to raise his foot which was on the couch to poke at Louis’ cheek. Louis wrinkled his nose but didn’t pay him much heed. So Harry kept poking him with his big toe until the vampire sighed and shut his book, shaking his head all the time. Harry felt triumphant._

_Louis looked at him with a grumpy face, nose wrinkled but ended up looking like a disgruntled kitten as he always did. He was fighting against a smile despite that so was the wrinkled nose. But as Harry beamed at him, his slight annoyance melted away and he smiled as well, shaking his head as he did._

_“Hi,” Harry said, smiling coyly as he lifted himself up on his elbows. He tilted his head at Louis while the latter only smiled back fondly. He was wearing a soft grey jumper today, looking cute and cuddly as ever. Harry resisted the urge to coo at him, mainly because he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t like it. The funny feeling returned in his tummy at the word as it always did. It had been a few months since they had made it official, yet the word ‘boyfriend’ never stopped him from reverting to his ‘teenager with a crush’ ways. Louis said it was cute so he didn’t mind it as much._

_If it were up to Harry, he’d always keep Louis bundled up in his own clothes but the latter didn’t agree to that. He said it made him look small and un-vampire-ly and that he hated it all. Harry usually gave him his smallest clothes but they still weren’t exactly his size, wider on the shoulders mainly. Louis kept insisting he needed clothes his own size as he waved his palms, covered completely with long sleeves. And when he had threatened to cut the arms off of it for it to stop falling over his fingers, Harry had to reluctantly take him shopping. Louis didn’t like it how he couldn’t buy anything for himself and didn’t like living off of Harry and in his flat. He also kept muttering something about keeping up with modern times and not being a housewife but Harry didn’t exactly get it._

_He later did, though. Louis had simply wanted a way to earn money and support himself and Harry with it._

_It was somewhere around the middle of February that Louis’ desires strengthened. Actually it had been just a little after Harry’s birthday to be precise. Louis had wanted to buy him something as a gift but he didn’t have any money and Harry had forbidden him from stealing. Louis claimed it as borrowing but then they never returned the money, did they? So the vampire had gifted him a bouquet of different flowers he had picked up from somewhere. Harry had found the gesture incredibly sweet and touching. But then Louis had thrown a strop the next day, going off about how it was small and inadequate for someone so wonderful. So he finally decided to get a proper job for himself at the earliest._

_And surprisingly, he did. By some miraculous luck he had come across a job across the city at a small cafe. The pay was small but enough, only Harry thought it was too far from home. Louis had just patted his cheek and told him that ‘running to work everyday was just like going for a coffee run and it was no big deal’. Harry had giggled at that and shook his head. Louis didn’t have any problems running across the city everyday, what with his super speed and stamina and no sweating and all._

_“Hi Harry,” Louis said, poking at Harry’s leg with his own. Harry kept grinning at him. “As much as I would love to shower you with my love, you know I’m busy with this and need to focus, right? I was never good at math before, and unfortunately I have to use my previously unknown skill.”_

_“Aw aren’t you so smart for a vampire,” Harry teased, falling into their familiar pattern. He always teased him with that and the response never changed really._

_“Turning into a vampire doesn’t give you smartness.” Louis pressed his lips into a line, probably aiming to show he was annoyed but it just ended up looking like he was pouting. Or maybe he was pouting. Harry internally groaned at that. He regretted ever pouting in front of him since the other had definitely picked it up and used it back on him. It had led to him witnessing a lot of heart melting pouts. And made him nearly forget that there was a so-called ‘deathly, bloody, vicious vampire’ sitting in front of him. Vampires like Louis weren’t scary at all. “Also don’t you have some bloody assignments to finish or something?”_

_“On a break,” Harry responded, crossing his hands over his chest as he smirked. “So I’m free to trouble you now.”_

_“Not fair,” Louis complained weakly but they both knew his heart wasn’t into it. Also that he needed a break of his own from what he was doing. So he mirrored Harry’s stance, crossing his hands over his own chest as he got a faraway look in his eyes._

_Harry had a hunch of what Louis was thinking about now. Niall told them that it was as if they could read each other’s minds and calls, as if they were soul mates or something. But whenever Harry relayed it to Louis, he would joke saying he didn’t have a soul and Harry would hit the vampire in retaliation lightly on his shoulder. The vampire would playfully agree as he promised not to say it again. But he did._

_But Harry was sure he was thinking about him this time. He knew how freaked out Harry was about being in his last year of education and of his unknown future. Knew it freaked him out that he had nothing big lined up after Uni ended. He knew that because Harry would tell him about his thoughts and fears at nights, before he fell asleep mumbling. And also because it often put him in a weird mood where he became too grumpy if the topic was broached by anyone else and walk off if pressured into it. He had walked out on Niall twice due to it but never did the same to Louis. Mainly because he knew when to drop it and change topics._

_“Anything planned for after,” Louis asked, voice hushed and comforting. It basically confirmed that Harry had assumed right about him, mainly because they had gotten almost telekinetic when it came to each other. When Harry didn’t answer right away, Louis got the hint, picking up his book as he pretended to do his accounts. He’d have excelled at it even if not for the fact that Harry knew him too well. His eyes flitted to Harry constantly, checking on him and not trying to pressurise him. It was sweet of him to give him a wide berth but it was time to face the music. That was a pun! Of sorts._

_“Not really,” Harry answered, sighing deeply. He would be getting his music degree, which he had been studying for, before going to culinary school but now he didn’t know what to do with it. He didn’t think he could do anything relating to culinary schools since they were too expensive for him and also he had Louis, which wasn’t an excuse but maybe it was. As much as he’d like to exit Uni and land a high paying job or at least be an intern at some good place, he knew he’d need connections to get in, which obviously he didn’t have. It would only take a miracle worker to help him. “Think I will do something in music production maybe and if I can save enough, join a cooking school. But I don’t know how I’ll do anything since I don’t have connections.”_

_Harry slumped back onto the couch again, plopping his feet over Louis’ lap. The vampire stiffened in his place, eyes still fixed on the book while his focus was shifting. There was a gleam of excitement in his eyes which Harry could see, making him narrow his gaze. “Out with it then.”_

_Louis immediately dropped all pretences of accounting, shifting himself so he was facing Harry with a grin on his face. “How about working in an up and coming record production company?”  His eyebrows raised and Harry didn’t understand what he was on about but his curiosity was piquing. He propped himself up on his elbows again, raising his eyebrows and waiting._

_“What are you on about, Louis?”_

_Louis sighed, like Harry was the one being difficult. He put on a show of dramatically sighing as he kept the closed book aside. He pushed off Harry’s legs and fully turned now to face him with a serious expression. “You know my friend Liam?”  Harry nodded a little unsurely. He had heard about him, yes but not much. “Well a few decades back he worked a few odd jobs and then invested the money he got in various small businesses, restaurants, labels, production houses and all. Fortunately for him, they grew big and he became rich with the money he earned from them. Under various names of course or pretending to be his own son. And then he kept investing in firms and stuff and kept a little amount for himself while giving the rest to charity. He opened a lot them too, since he had so much money he didn’t need and focused on feeding the poor and needy around the world by the money he earned from the rich. His logic being that since he feeds himself on blood of humans, maybe he should also feed them back. Weird logic.”_

_“Seems like an angel then,” Harry replied, feeling confused but grinning._

_“Indeed.” Louis had a proud smile on his face as his eyes crinkled. “He’s a very good soul. One of the few good vampires really. So anyway, my point being. He owns a music production company and would be happy to help you out if I ask.”_

_“Shut up!” Harry exclaimed loudly, making Louis flinch back in surprise. But his sombre mask from earlier had gone and all that was left was pure glee. He was the miracle worker! “You found Liam then? When?”_

_“Well,” Louis said, dragging the word followed by an awkward chuckle. Louis had been searching for Liam for a few months now. Ever since he had decided to stay, he spent the nights wandering the streets in search of his old friend. Said it was the only way for him to be passing time at nights. Harry felt only a little lonely. But he’d be back before Harry had to wake up, wrapping his arms around him because Louis knew he loved to wake up cuddling._

_He had told Harry a few stories about the few times Louis had met up with Liam before. They had fallen into a pattern somewhere along where Louis used to wake up from his long nap to find his best friend and then disappear on him again. Both were used to this cycle and had no qualms about it mostly._

_“Haven’t really met up with him yet,” Louis continued, fixing his fringe and hair. It was one of his nervous ticks where he’d keep fiddling with his fringe. “But you’re great so I know he’ll agree.” Harry huffed at that. “It’s true alright. Also I found him a week ago.”_

_Harry smiled. “How?”_

_“Well I met up with some underground vampires.” His posture quickly stiffed at the word. He always tried being casual about it but his body got stiff and it always gave him away. The thing was he didn’t like them. They were rough and rude to humans and vicious, a few who didn’t care about humans at all. Louis didn’t like associating with them but he had to since they were the ones who knew about or kept track of the other vampires in England. It was the only way. “They told me about Liam. Said they had finally managed to find him.”_

_Louis shrugged, fixing his fringe and pulling at his sweater. Two nervous ticks. Something was bothering him and it wasn’t just about those vampires. Harry had grown used to Louis’ mannerisms, quirks and habits. He knew his ticks, knew when he was shifty and avoiding. So he knew the difference between annoyance and nerves as well, even if it was behaviourally only a little different._

_“Why haven't you met up with Liam yet?” Harry asked cautiously, watching Louis freeze up for a minute before relaxing again. Harry was right again, it seemed. But then, when was he not?_

_Louis coughed a little, diverting his gaze so he didn’t have to meet Harry’s eyes. “Because I wanted to run you by it first. Make sure you’re really okay with it.”_

_Harry frowned, tilting his head to a side. “And why is that?”_

_It wasn’t as apparent but Harry knew his boyfriend was flustered. What with the way he straight up messed his hair before trying to fix it again. “Because he’s a human blood drinking vampire and you’re a, well, human.” Louis stressed on the word ‘human’ as if it was to faze Harry as he looked him in the eyes again but Harry just gave a blank stare in return. It just seemed to fluster him more, as his hands began waving. “Because he’s a predator and you’re a... a....”_

_“Prey?” Harry supplied, earning a grumpy look from the other. It was still so adorable he couldn’t help but chuckle at and earned a bump to his shoulder. It was really light, almost a touch, as if Louis didn’t want to hurt him, never really wanted to._

_“I knew that,” Louis protested, jutting out his lower lip. His eyes seemed to be roaming over Harry’s face, trying to find something. Whatever it was, he didn’t find as his forehead creased more and more. Harry grew more and more confused by that as Harry didn’t say anything only stared meaningfully. “Aren’t you scared he might kill you?”_

_Oh now he got it. He was searching fear. Should he have been scared?  “Would he kill me?”_

_“Not a chance,” Louis replied almost instantly, scoffing at the mere possibility of it. “Even if he tries, I’d never let him”_

_“Do you trust him?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Louis’ eyebrows shot up, face taking a contemplating expression and then slowly, he nodded. “Then so do I. Why should I be scared of him then?”_

_Louis burst out laughing suddenly, a little unsure and a lot surprised at himself. He pulled down the sleeve of his jumper over his palm with his other hand, smiling fondly. He looked at Harry, all shy and then he ducked his head. “You’re an idiot. You shouldn’t be trusting me so much.”_

_Harry didn’t respond to him, knowing Louis wouldn’t take any reassurances the easy way. Every time he had tried telling him that he was important in his life, he brushed it off and never believed. So Harry did the thing. He drew closer to him until they were nose to nose, limbs tangled awkwardly. Louis was wearing shorts, an odd pairing with a sweater but it also meant that half his leg was bare. Wherever his bare skin touched Harry’s, it left goose bumps in its wake. Louis’ skin was cold, colder than usual and even though Harry was used to its coldness, his skin still wasn’t. He didn’t mind the coldness neither did he mind the closeness. Harry stared deep in Louis’ eyes, which were a clear blue right now with hints of green, and tried to telepathically convey it. There were dark circles underneath his eyes as always, a pale quality to his skin and he looked beautiful._

_“I trust you so much,” Harry whispered onto his cheek, as if he were trusting it to a secret before pecking Louis’ lips. What he really wanted to add was ‘I like you’ or ‘I love you’ but he didn’t. They hadn’t said the ‘I love you’ yet but had exchanged the other ‘L’ word plenty. It just hadn’t seemed right until now, even when they both knew they did. And he knew saying he trusted him was an alternative, at least to Louis so that would suffice for now. But he did have to say he loved him soon. Because he did._

_A smile spread over Louis’ face, eyes crinkling as he shook his head. “You’re still an idiot.”_

_With that Louis raised his hand to cup Harry’s cheek as he kissed him deeply, a longer amount of time than before. Well, until they started giggling into each other’s mouths._

_“Your idiot,” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips and he could feel them twist up into a smile._

-

“Earth to Harry,” said someone, voice _pervading_ his thoughts. Harry blinked, refocusing on a hand which was being waved in front of him. How long had he zoned out? “Can you hear me?”

“Yes,” Harry said primly, shifting in his seat. He turned to look at Niall who was still obnoxiously waving his hands in front of his _face_ with an exasperated expression.

“Finally,” he muttered when Harry looked at him, stuffing some chips in his mouth as he continued watching the telly. Liam, on the other hand, was still worriedly staring at him. The first time they had met, Liam had this worried expression on his face even if he did stride into the cafe confidently. It said everything about him really. He was always worried but never about him. He liked impressing people, taking care of them and that was really strange since he was a vampire. They shouldn’t do that, right? But well, Liam was this weird combination of a mother and a bodybuilder and somehow it made sense.

He had whispered ‘I like you’ the minute Louis had gone out of range to fetch them scones. But it was useless since Louis had heard it anyway, judging from the smile he carried when he returned. And as Liam left, he had thrust a paper into Harry’s palm discreetly. On it was written how he liked Harry and he was perfect for Louis and made him happy as he had never seen _before_. But it also contained a thinly veiled threat about facing the consequences if he ever hurt the blue-eyed vampire along with a smiley. It had made Harry smile despite the threat, feeling his nervousness leave him. He had been extremely anxious about meeting the vampire but he had a feeling they’d get along quite well.

But that had been in the past. In the present, Liam was saying something which Harry had skimmed over. Mid talk, Liam stopped, furrowing his brow and pursing his lips. He gave a jerky nod at something, muttering something lowly under his breath before speaking loudly again. “We have to go.”

“What?” Niall asked, words garbled over the food in his mouth. Liam grimaced at it but stood up, staring pointedly at the Irish lad. The latter stared back, puzzled. “But the match isn’t over yet?”

“But _we_ have to go now,” Liam insisted, raising his eyebrows as he tried to convey something across and failing. Niall kept staring back confusedly and Liam sighed. He shook his head and pulled Niall in an upright position. The blond spluttered but he wasn’t given a chance to protest as Liam was dragging him along towards the door. Niall tried wiggling free from his tight grip but failed since... how does one escape a vampire anyway? They can’t right?

Harry was stunned into silence, watching the two protest and bicker as they walked out of the door. They left him in baffled silence, or as silent as a room could be with the telly still blaring cheers and commentary. Harry blinked twice before shrugging off the weird exit. He switched off the TV, basking room in complete silence and that's when he heard the door creak open. Harry spun around to look at the source of the noise only to find the closed door he had been staring at before currently open. And a messy haired vampire standing there with a sheepish smile, looking back at him.

Louis was awake then.

-

“Hi,” Louis said timidly, giving Harry a small wave. Harry beamed, waving back with more enthusiasm.

Truth be told, Louis had been slightly nervous to come out of the room. Who knows why. So after about an hour of being awake and composing himself as he listened to the mindless chatter from the living room, Louis finally decided to whisper to Liam to get out along with Niall. And bless him, he listened.

So Louis walked out in living room to sit on the couch, close to Harry. The latter was looking at him with a worried and curious gaze. Because one just doesn’t go to sleep for three weeks now, right? “I’m so sorry for panic sleeping on you. I just... don’t know.”

He did know. And Harry knew too, but he didn’t say it, just giving him a reassuring smile. Both of them remembered last Christmas when Harry had asked Louis if wanted to go home with him to meet his family. Knew very well.

-

_Harry had been jittery all morning, a fact which didn’t go unmissed by Louis. His movements had been sudden yet hesitant, words garbled and hurried. And he constantly trailed off or swallowed his thoughts. Louis thought they had been past holding back thoughts now, weren’t they? So clearly something was up with him. And he needed to find that out._

_“Harry?” he asked, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder. The man in question flinched, almost dropping the kettle of tea in his hands which he had been brewing. His shoulders were stiff as he turned, his smile not quite drawing out his dimples. “What’s wrong with you, darling?”_

_“Nothing,” Harry replied quickly. A little too quickly. And his smile seemed strained, eyes wandering all over the place before settling on the kettle from before. Which was whistling and he didn’t even realise. Louis reached across Harry to turn it off while he was still staring blankly at the kettle. He gripped both of Harry’s shoulders now and turned him to face Louis._

_Louis said nothing to him, just stared with his eyebrows raised and waiting. He knew Harry gave up at the staring game easily if upset. It always worked and even now Louis could see his eyebrows twitch. Louis gave himself a mental pat on his back._

_“It’s just that...” Harry trailed off, waving his hands around as if trying to pick out the right words from thin air. He almost smacked Louis in the face and flinched. “Sorry. It’s just that...”_

_He mumbled the rest of the words, too fast and low for a human ear. But since Louis was no human, he understood every single word of it. Yet he allowed Harry to take a step back and retrieved two mugs and poured tea in both of them. Ever since Louis had told him he used to like drinking tea, Harry always made sure to make tea for two, something just to distract him. “Like now._

_“Mum wants me to bring you home for Christmas and I told her I’d ask you.”_

_With that, Harry scurried out of the kitchen, leaving Louis to sigh. He took a step back in vampire speed and was out of the kitchen quickly. Harry was putting down both the mugs on coasters on the coffee table, looking at him inquisitively. The question was out there now, the ball was in his court and Louis didn’t know how to answer it. Harry obviously knew there was something about his family he wasn’t saying, had sensed it early on. And now was the moment he should reveal it but he didn’t know how. So he just stood there, running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his face with the back of his palm._

_Harry probably sensed his hesitation and walked towards him, placing both his hands on Louis’ shoulders. Oh how the situation had reversed in less than a minute. “You don’t have to come you know. I have already told her we aren’t there yet in our relationship. And that it’s too soon.”_

_Louis looked at Harry, taking in his understanding eyes and comforting smile. Obviously he felt disappointed Louis didn’t want to come home but he was trying so hard not to show it. He was so nice and Louis obviously didn’t deserve someone like Harry. Louis opened his mouth but didn’t find the words so he shut it again._

_Louis knew he could trust Harry with anything, even his life. He would serve his heart up on a platter to Harry along with a stake to pierce it with. So it wasn’t that. It was just that he was too reluctant to dreg up the past to share. Too reluctant to bring up all those memories to the surface which he had taken more than half his life to forget. Louis closed his eyes and sighed. “We are there, Harry just... I’m not there yet.”_

_When he opened his opened his eyes he found Harry furrowing his eyebrows, a frown on his face. His green eyes were clouded over with confusion and trepidation. “What?”_

_Well, okay maybe he should have phrased it right. Because he just heard how it might come across as._

_Louis sighed again, taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts. He was stress-breathing again then. “Sit first,” he instructed, leading a confused Harry by the hand to the couch. This couch held so many memories and conversations. He loved this couch. “And now listen to my boring, old life story.”_

_He chuckled at his weak attempt at humour but Harry kept frowning. Not even a tiny smile. So now was not the time for jokes, he supposed. Harry was still staring at him intently, as if trying to gauge the stream of where the conversation was headed. And with the understanding, small nod he gave after, he had probably figured it out as well._

_“Okay then,” Louis started, pursing his lips once as he looked straight into Harry’s eyes. “So vampires don’t sleep much really. Only I do.” He observed Harry’s eyebrows raised minimally, as if he expected that thing to be true. “But that's because I am a depressed vampire, if that makes any sense.”_

_Harry made a move to interrupt, opening his mouth, right before Louis place a finger on his lips, shutting him up. “Let me finish first, okay, else I would never get around to doing it.” Louis raised his eyebrows for emphasis and reluctantly, Harry nodded. He let his finger drop from Harry’s lips. “So I get more moody, moodier than usual around winter time. December, to be specific.” Harry nodded encouragingly as Louis took a gulp of air. “It’s because my mother died in December.”_

_He paused, letting the silence hang in the air as the information settled, gauging the human’s reaction. Harry’s eyes were wide and he was blinking profusely, as if he was trying to absorb the information and the mood change. He pursed his lips, holding back all the questions and assurances he wanted to give, no doubt. But he knew it wasn’t what Louis wanted to hear right now, that he understood. And that was enough. Harry just slipped his hand in Louis’ and the latter smiled softly as he continued._

_“Well I was – am really – a big mamma’s boy. Always told her I’d never leave her and all that. And she used to love me too, the oldest of her children, who was all she had during tough times. It was a cold winter storm that raged outside for days, bringing along with it deadly diseases. And I was devastated when I learnt she had caught it, a cold which couldn’t be cured.” Harry squeezed his hand. “We didn’t have enough of money to survive, let alone afford a doctor._ And even _if we did have, it was a disease which couldn’t be cured then, even if we do have a solution now. There was no way of treating her or saving her except one. I knew there was only one way to save her.” Louis looked up, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes. “To turn her. I could turn her into a vampire so she could live. I had never done it before and it was too much pressure but I would’ve tried if I could’ve saved her. I told her too but she rejected the idea.”_

_Louis blinked his eyes as if trying to hold back the tears which would never fall. It was an instinct which refused to die, just like the tears which refused to fall down his cheeks. Vampires were unable to cry. It was something he had discovered when he had woken up with a parched throat and a body which hurt all over with a desire to drink blood. Every muscle hurt but he couldn’t cry with pain. It was the time he had realised he turned into a monster. Talking about old days brought back the sad, old memories, bringing sleep to his eyelids. He had lots of grief inside of him, losing his mother, killing all those people, become what he had and since it won’t shed out it tears, it accumulated inside. It changed into sleep, which no other vampire experienced. It made him think that maybe he was connected to his human self after all._

_Harry sensed his pain, taking that very moment to wrap his arms around him in a tight hug. Breathing in the familiar scent of Harry, Louis felt warm and comforted. It almost kept his bad memories at bay, cocooning him. Almost. Still he had no choice but to relive them, if he had to talk about them. He hated the fact that vampires were able to remember old memories as if they had happened only a day back. “I think she knew I couldn’t have gone with it no matter how much I insisted I was strong enough to. I was a new vampire. And it took immense self-control or high irresponsibly, depending, to turn someone. And I didn’t have either. I could’ve probably killed her and that would’ve killed me. Also she was afraid that her disease would kill me if I drank her blood.” Louis let out a short humourless laugh as he remembered, even at that moment he couldn’t have laughed since she was sickly pale. “But that was just her being silly. She defended herself saying she was just looking out for me. That too at a time when she should’ve been looking out for herself.”_

_Harry tightened his arms around Louis and he revelled in the feel of it. Then he continued. “Of course my sisters were there whom I had to look after and they didn’t know the truth about me. The eldest two were smart enough to suspect something had been different about me after I returned even though they didn’t ask. I had to tell them later, when ten years had passed and I hadn’t aged. They didn’t freak out, bless them, just asked a lot of questions and that was that. My mum knew. After I came back from my crazed phase, I told her everything and she took me in nevertheless. She assured me I wasn’t a monster like I thought I was.” Louis smiled. “She was the best.”_

_And all the memories came rushing back._

_Louis remembered waking up with a burning throat and an intense desire to drink only blood and he had killed some passerby in haste to quench it. When he realised what he had become, he became panicked, running off to some other village to not let reality and his fears catch up to him. He had left a note behind of course, telling his mother not to worry but also added how he wouldn’t be back probably. He was scared her reaction when she saw him, knew what he had turned into. He went on a rampart after, confused and with a hatred for his new life._

_He suppressed the memory as best as he could, but he could still remember vaguely about killing a few humans, keeping the memory buried deep inside. He had stopped once he had come back to his senses but he was shocked and shattered due to what he had done. He had run back to his mother, a force of habit, not caring at that point how she’d react because he needed her. Louis remembered dry sobbing that day as he told her he was a vampire now and that he was sorry. He also remembered her holding him close even though he could potentially kill her at that point while she told him she loved him no matter what._

_Louis squeezed his eyes shut, pushing those memories back into his head from where they came. If he were a human, at this point he’d be a sobbing, snotty mess already. But since those goddamn tears won’t flow, he just resorted to taking deep breaths as he tried relaxing himself. Harry was still holding him close, arms tightening as that was all he could do. Harry’s muffled sniffles echoed in the silence of the room, a few tears slipping through and falling onto Louis’ hair, which neither of them talked about. They revelled in the silence and in each other’s presence._

_Louis let the silence hang in the air until he worked on composing himself. A few minutes passed as they stayed that way and Louis it let it settle if not for the fact that this story wasn’t over yet. And Harry deserved to hear it all. “So she told me that this is life. People died and she would’ve died sooner or later and that was true. Of course I knew that.” Louis scoffed, drawing back from Harry as he pulled his knees close to his chest. Harry just watched him, eyes encouraging him to finish. “I just... didn’t expect to lose her so soon. I was only in my twenties then. She was so young too, and my youngest siblings were only kids. I told her. Told her I could help her stay but she refused, telling me she didn’t want to put me through that torture and that it was time for her to go. She assured me I’d be fine without her and to take care of my siblings before she died. Her voice was so weak, barely a whisper I still remember. And I did take care of them, changing jobs often and putting on disguises and stuff so no one suspected my age. I just... I miss her so much. Always.”_

_“And every Christmas is just a bitter reminder of that day, my traumatic past. A reminder that I could’ve saved her and I didn’t insist enough because I was scared and I lost her. Of course I held it together for my sisters then. But as they grew up and married off, the loneliness started gnawing at my insides. Funny that, huh.” He tried for another laugh, a hollow, miserable laugh, but he didn’t have enough strength in him. “It just makes me a bit melancholy is all, this month, these holidays.”_

_He leaned forward and Harry, sensing his thoughts, opened his arms again and let Louis rest his head against his chest. Louis took a deep breath, feeling Harry’s chest heaving beneath him as he cried heavily. He could hear his clear heartbeat, the sound comforting. “I’m just not there yet, you know, to forget everything and enjoy Christmas with family. But next year definitely. I promise I’ll come with you next year.”_

_“You don’t have to,” Harry protested, voice breaking at each word even as he tried to fake calm._

_“I will,” Louis insisted, burrowing his fists into Harry’s shirt and taking in the warmth. All these memories were taxing, and reliving them again made him miserable all over again but he had a feeling next year he’d be ready. He would be ready for celebrating again if he had Harry by his side. He would._

-

It had been a teary day for both on them. On the day Harry was supposed to leave for home, he cried again. And with red cheeks and eyes brimmed with tears, he insisted that he would stay back that year to stay with Louis. And of course, Louis refused to let him do that. Because he didn’t have to stay. He should be with his family having fun, not having to deal with his new and depressed boyfriend. Besides, Louis would be sleeping away his gloom for two weeks anyway, so he wouldn’t be able to spend it with him. It took a lot of convincing before Harry eventually agreed, promising he’d be back to spend New Year’s with him. With a parting kiss, he had left and Louis spent the next two weeks snoozing as he’d expected to.

As promised, Harry had arrived on 31st of December, sneaking up to their bed and pressing a kiss against Louis’ lips. The vampire had instantly woken, smiling sleepily at him which led to Harry exclaiming he was Sleeping Beauty. Louis let him live his delusion, not wanting to break it by telling him he’d been at the brink of conscious anyway. The gentlest touch from Harry would have woken him up then. But it was cute when Harry did a little dance though. He was the most adorable thing to ever exist.

In the present though, Louis found Harry’s eyes boring into his, anxiously trying to get a read on his emotional state. The shine in his eyes was absent, worry evident as he continued taking him in and it made Louis’ heart break a little. He was, after all, the reason why the dark bruises under his boyfriend’s eyes were so prominent. Harry hadn’t slept and it had been all Louis’ fault. He felt like a bad boyfriend. But he didn’t voice it since he knew Harry had a bunch of reassurances ready to be served.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, eyes soft and voice, a whisper. His hands snaked to Louis’ knee, squeezing softly and comfortingly. His palm felt warm where it touched and it made Louis smile subconsciously. Harry and his touches always made him feel right at easy even when they technically shouldn’t. He had long tamed the predator in him and had controlled his instinctual reaction to flinch.

“Yes I am. Was just a little scared, you know?”

Harry tilted his head to a side, eyebrows furrowed as he frowned. “Of what?”

He looked so worried and curious it was cute, the way his eyes widened and lips parted. So Louis smiled and a smile appeared on Harry’s face as well. He couldn’t help it how his glum mood had turned into a humorous one instead. “Of you.”

“Of me? Really?” Harry grinned, sensing the immediate change in mood. His dimples popped up on either side of his cheeks and Louis thought his day had suddenly gotten ten times brighter. “But tell me why, Louis. The real reason why?”

Louis fiddled with his fingers, feeling shy all of a sudden and he could feel Harry’s confusion radiating off him. He mumbled under his breath, all too fast and low for Harry to catch.

“What?”

“I’ve never met my boyfriend’s parents before and I’m fucking scared alright,” he blurted, half exasperated and half mortified. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he hid his face in his hands, knowing that Harry could see his embarrassment as well. But for real, since Harry claimed to know Louis, he should’ve known this small little thing too so he didn’t have to say it out loud. But from the looks of it, Harry found Louis’ embarrassment rather hilarious as he threw back his head in laughter. His deep laughter rumbled through the room as his shoulders shook. “What?”

“I hate you,” Louis hissed, glaring at his boyfriend who was being a little shit right now. Harry though, was unfazed as he continued cackling, as if Louis being nervous was the most hilarious thing ever. It was not. It took him a few minutes but the human finally calmed down, pressing his lips together to stop the laughter as he ran his fingers through his hair. It had been a few months since he had his long locks cut but they were growing back again, tiny curls peeking over his ears. His ears were small and cute, despite the rest of him being big and cute. Louis surely missed tying his hair back in a bun or curling it over his fingers but he looked good like this too, especially that this hairstyle exposed his strong jaw line. When he had got his haircut, he had been really nervous for Louis’ reaction but compliments and praises made him gleam again.

Louis blinked quickly to focus on Harry’s face again, after he’d zone out. The human was still smiling amusedly, eyes sparkling. “So you have never met your boyfriend’s parents in your hundred and fifty years of life?”

Louis huffed indignantly. “The nineteenth century wasn’t exactly lenient on homosexual individuals now, was it?”  He scrunched up his nose, a habit he had definitely taken from Harry. “Also I’ve only one been with one guy before you and we weren’t exclusive or out or anything. And that was before I turned into a vampire and shunned the society. Didn’t exactly meet his parents then, did I?”

“Aw fair enough,” Harry cooed and laughed. He leaned forward to pinch Louis’ cheek and the latter batted his hands away briskly. He had some dignity now, didn’t he? “Am I your first real boyfriend, Lou?”

Louis huffed again, crossing his hands over his chest and leaned away from the other, not replying. Technically, yes he was not that he’d say out loud lest he got an ego rising. He and the other guy were nothing, just friends who kissed and the likes. It was just a thing for practising, convenience and he didn’t even remember his name anymore. Also he was pretty sure he got married soon and had plenty of kids but eh. It was unimportant, the whole thing was. So the question of meeting his parents hadn’t even been touched upon. And after he had turned into a vampire, it was like his romantic and sexual desires died with him and he never bothered to look for anyone. Until Harry found him, of course. He had stayed away from humans, lest he killed them and contacting other vampires got out of question. He was scared of either side overpowering him so stayed a hermit, by choice. And then there was also the fact that he spent better part of his life either sleeping or moping so the question of dating had been out of question. Until, of course somehow Harry broke through all the barriers and walls he had set up and nestled in his heart a year back. That boy could probably venture through the coldest of hearts, like Louis’.

So it was completely normal and Louis couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by the fact that this would be his first time meeting his boyfriend’s family. And not just anyone else’s family but Harry’s, the one family he had to impress. He could charm any other human with a smile, which he had learnt to disarm with, or his wit. Had noticed it through the century and nowadays it made Harry go dark and jealous. But Harry’s parents would probably require more than that. They would require huge amount of effort and perfecting his social skills and manners and Louis was pretty sure he had forgotten them after so many years. Do people still bow? No they didn’t no. Oh god this would be a disaster, he could feel it in his old bones.

Harry, who was still laughing, stopped after feeling Louis’ insecurities rise. He surely could, at times, feel his emotions or so he claimed but Louis could do the same in return so... they kinda shared that really. Harry knew when to tease and just how to put him at ease, so it was comforting. Which it shouldn’t be, but then everything had been since he met Harry so.

“Hey,” he said softly, placing his hand on Louis’ bicep and gazed into his eyes. The mirth was still there in those green irises, but there was also concern. There was a small smile playing on his lips as he tilted his head to a side. “Are you really nervous?”

Louis only raised his eyebrows in response, giving him a blank look which said ‘you think?’. Harry’s humourless laugh was the only warning before he unceremoniously dropped himself onto Louis’ lap. His hands came to wrap around Louis’ neck leisurely and if Louis hadn’t gotten so used to his touchy feely nature, he’d have flinched right now. Honestly, he always thought Louis had no concern for himself or his safety whatsoever as he was after all dating a vampire and dropping onto his lap. The man often did things assuming the other person’s reactions would be human. For all he knew, the vampire could kill him now. Of course Louis wouldn’t but still, he shook his head and placed his hands on his boyfriend’s waist and held him in place.

“You know you have nothing to worry about, right?” Harry whispered, as if telling a secret. He loosened one hand from where it had been wrapped around Louis’ neck to poke at his chest while Louis tightened his grip on him. See no safety of himself! “They are going to love you.”

“You know that I’m actually a vampire right?” Louis shot back, frowning. Harry stared at him blankly and unblinkingly. “Also you can’t be too sure about that.”

Harry continued to give him a blank stare, the only changed being his raised eyebrows which said ‘sure babe’ in a disbelieving tone. If eyebrows could speak, that is. His lips quirked upwards and his whole demeanour said he knew he’d be proven right when time came.

Louis wanted to believe him, he really did, but his insecurities barred him from doing so. It was really hard to let them go. “You know I have some serious flight instincts. You know I have a habit of saying or doing the wrong things at the wrong time. I haven’t interacted much with people and I’m afraid I’ve lost the skill even. I might mess it all up and then they’d hate me and stop you from being with me and...”

His voice became more of whine after that as it dissolved into murmurs which would be unable for a human ear to pick up. He knew he wasn’t making much sense and that his fears were baseless but at the same time, he couldn’t help them. Harry kept listening with a slight upturn to his lips and a fond expression as Louis continued mumbling.

“Are you quite finished?” he asked, once Louis had pressed his lips into a thin line and stared at no spot in particular on the black TV screen. He realised he had started stress breathing. Harry had asked him once about it, about why he did it. Honestly, Louis didn’t know why a vampire would do it but he did know why he did it. It only happened when he was panicked. He figured it was opposite of a human stress reactor where they held their breath and he just started breathing in when panicked. Like now. Harry’s hand was rubbing his back, he also realised. So he nodded. “So now you listen to me and listen to me good, okay?”

Louis nodded again.

“Everything is going to be fine no no objection Louis. First of all, we’re not the twenty first century version of Romeo and Juliet. No one can stop me from being with you. You get me?”  Harry raised his eyebrows impossibly high, still rubbing a calming pattern onto his back. Louis’ breathing had slowed and his shoulders relaxed just a tad. If he put it that way, it did make sense. So Louis nodded in response, making Harry make a pleased humming sound. “Also you’re a barista now. You work in a public place and interact with people. So I promise you won’t majorly mess up and even if you do, who cares. I’ll be right by your side, next to you and I’ll hold your hand through it. You trust me, right?”  Louis nodded again. “Then good. Don’t worry about a thing.”

“You might be right after all, Harry.” He hunched his shoulders and folding himself around Harry.

“Aren’t I always?” Harry grinned, dimples popping up again. It made Louis’ anxiety fall altogether. “You do remember how nervous I was when I had first met Liam, right?”

Louis sniggered. “Clear as day.”

Louis felt amused as he remembered Harry’s face that day, skin pale enough to rival his own. His eyes had been wide as he looked at everything, hands shaking slightly too. Louis had joked that he looked more of a vampire than he was, earning a smack in return. He had sniggered, just like he was doing now as he looked Harry’s pouty face. “You were paler than me, babe.”

Harry’s pout smoothed over in a smile as he looked fondly at Louis. “As you said then.” Well, he had said that which is why he said it now. It made Harry smile didn’t it? So worth it. “Well he is like your family. And a vampire. So of course I was nervous to meet him. But it went well, didn’t it? It will with you as well. My family knows how great you are, boo.”

“Talk about me much, babe?” Louis teased, liking how a pink blush spread over his boyfriend’ face. He grinned at that.

“Maybe?”

“So definitely?”

Harry huffed as he swatted Louis’ arm with a pillow from the couch. They were both laughing in minutes. And with red cheeks and a happy smile, Harry leaned to press their lips together. All of Louis’ worries were forgotten as he kissed back eagerly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update would be soon.  
> 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bet you didn’t expect an update so soon. But as I said, it is prewritten and the only reason why I didn’t post it together is cuz I am still editing parts of it. And this chapter is yet to be betaed but she’s on to it.  
> This chapter is like fluff. Only and completely. Tooth rotting, if I say so myself. So hopefully you like it :)

Louis nervously flicked his hair to a side as he gazed out the window. They were on their way to Cheshire, which Louis didn’t know how to feel about. Harry had told him they’d love him but it had done nothing whatsoever to calm his nerves. Louis had been jittery all morning, walking around the house in a blur of colours, movements too quick for human eyes to follow. Which would surely give him away. Harry tried calming him down but eventually gave up, fixing himself breakfast and packing their bags with warm clothes.

Sure he had told Harry that he had been nervous at the prospect of meeting Harry’s family but it wasn’t just that. Even if Harry did tend to forget the fact, Louis was still a vampire, a monster in people’s eyes. When stressed, he lost sense of himself and became more of that quick person than a human he tried to pretend he was. What if he fucked up by walking too fast or getting thirsty for blood? What if they found out somehow that he wasn’t human? What then? What if his family’s reaction wasn’t like how Harry’s was? What if they found out and panicked, just like any normal humans would do? It was daunting, not counting the fact that he was on his way to meet his first real boyfriend’s parents. Safe to say, he was beyond terrified. He could afford no fuck ups.

Harry, as if somehow sensing his inner turmoil, lifted one hand off the steering wheel to place on top of Louis’. It calmed him a little, as Harry’s touch always did and he never understood exactly why. He felt happy on the inside as he turned to find Harry glancing at him with a small smile, a smile Louis couldn’t return just yet.

“It’ll be fine, Lou,” Harry comforted. He was looking very soft today, wearing a black sweater with the letters NY sown on. But even then Louis knew Harry was at least a little nervous, evident by his tight grip on the wheel. Even if Harry had tried not to show, Louis had noticed how spaced out he had been, noticed by the way his smile didn’t reach his eyes. And Louis couldn’t help but say what he did next.

“So will they accept me if they found out I’m a vampire?”

Harry’s smile froze as his eyes flitted around Louis’ face, filled with panic. Louis chuckled humourlessly as he shook his head and looked out the window again. “Didn’t think so Harry.”

It was a few minutes of silence which stretched, a few miles that passed after which Harry spoke. “If they see how nice you are, how good you are with me then I don’t think they’d care.”

Louis hummed, signalling he heard it but didn’t believe it. Who would love a vampire or trust them? Well, except Harry that is. He was an idiot. Still the thought made him smile minimally, even if the worries kept gnawing at him.

The more north they went, the colder the weather started to get. There were traces of light snowfall on the path. The trees were covered in a light layer of snow, which was melting away as the sun went higher in the sky. It made him feel oddly nostalgic, as snow brought back old memories. Happy memories. When he was young, he used to play with his sisters in the snow, pelting them with snowballs and laughed when they squealed. Remembered the coldness of the snow as it melted into his clothes, remembered just how cold it could be. He played with them after he turned as well, just he couldn’t feel the snow and looked like a part of it – dead and cold – but he sisters loved playing with him anyway. That was a century ago.

Louis’ eyes turned misty but dried quickly. He shouldn’t be dwelling on that right now, anyway. He should be looking at the future, move forward and all that. So Louis tried to focus on the warmth of Harry’s palm in his, how he had a beautiful boy who was taking him to meet his family. It worked.

-

It was about four in the evening when they finally reached their destination, Harry’s hometown.

Harry had been shivering from the minute he had stepped out of his car, feeling the sudden coldness of the weather, stark contrast with the toasty warm of his car. Maybe he should’ve worn something warmer than just his sweater, or maybe carried his pea coat and not stuffed it in his bag. Louis had been quick to join him, taking Harry’s hand in his cold one. Louis always told him that Harry’s touch calmed him down when he was stressed, and Harry could say the same really. But it was strange how Louis’ hand didn’t feel cold anymore, especially since his hand was just as cold as the weather. Maybe it was because he had gotten used to it, maybe familiarity made the coldness lessen. It did feel normal to hold a smooth, frigid hand than a sweaty, warm one now. He took a deep breath, steadying himself as they walked to his mother’s house, holding Louis’ hand in his. He rang the doorbell with his free hand.

Harry could lie and say that Louis’ nervousness was seeping into him and making him nervous but. The truth was, he was nervous too. But it wasn’t for the same reason since he knew his parents would just love Louis. It was something else. But right now, he pushed that matter to the back of his head and focused on just calming Louis down. “It will be fine,” he whispered under his breath, not knowing if it were himself he was telling or Louis.

The door swung open and his boyfriend’s hold tightened, making Harry lose sensation of his left palm. The downside of having a vampire boyfriend was this – he had no idea of his strength at times. But he didn’t wince or gasp, as was his instinct but looking into big, green eyes staring back at him.

“Well well look who’s here,” Gemma chanted, eyebrows raised as she smirked, looking from Harry to Louis and back. She was leaning her hip against the door frame, ankles crossed over each other and looking effortless, if not for the fact that she did this every time. She had every intention of teasing them well before they stepped and Harry didn’t know how to stop her from doing her routine. Louis’ grip tightened a little more, at which Harry could stop the little squeak from escaping, audible only to the vampire. He loosed his grip quickly and thankfully.

“Gemma,” Harry said, raising his eyebrows as well. Gemma’s smirk widened as her eyes twinkled with malice. It might not be malice per se, but she was evil. “You’re home too.”

“Of course, baby brother,” she chirped happily, flipping her platinum hair over her shoulder. She had coloured it again it seemed then. “Who else would be here to greet you at the door to tease you and threatening your boyfriend?”

Harry snorted, unable to hold it in. It would indeed be a funny sight if Gemma tried to actually kill Louis, what with him being super strong, super fast and well, a half dead vampire who can’t be killed with a knife. The image the scene brought was indeed funny. But Gemma pouted at him. “Hey! Why is that funny?”

“Just...” Harry started but remembered he couldn’t exactly tell without giving Louis away. Louis squeezed his hand once and Harry squeezed back. He felt like laughing again so he did. “Nothing.”

“So will you let me complete the ritual now?” Gemma asked, stomping her foot petulantly. It spurred Harry into more laughter and he could Louis’ chuckles mixed in as well. It wasn’t necessarily funny but he felt like laughing anyway and maybe the stress was getting to him. But he tried to hold it in, nodding and motioning for his sister to go on. “Thank you.”  She turned to look at Louis now with arched eyebrows. Louis looked back with a stony face, lips curling upwards and which Harry knew was his mocking face. At least he wasn’t scared anymore then. “So Louis was it?”  Louis nodded and Gemma took a step closer to him, making Louis take a step back. “I just wanted to remind you that if you are ever to harm my brother or break his heart, I will hunt you down and I will chop off your balls. Are we clear?”

Louis nodded quickly. “I assure you I won’t. I’ll stay beside him forever and will never hurt him.” Louis looked at Harry when he said the word ‘forever’, eyes grim and face saying he completely meant it. Harry’s heart started thundering in his chest at the words and he met with Louis’ eyes, knowing he could hear his heart too. He obviously couldn’t say the words he wanted to say at that moment so he just nodded, praying Louis got it.

Gemma let out a happy squeal, clapping her hands together like a seal. “That’s great, Louis. You’re a good guy. So since we have sorted it out now, we –”

Before Gemma could complete her invitation, she was interrupted by the squeal of another woman. Harry’s mother appeared at the door, pushing Gemma aside to smile at the two boys. Gemma harrumphed and rolled her eyes as she backed away. Louis’ hand had gone stiff in his grip again but relaxed along with his mother’s smile. “Hello boys. Welcome, Louis.”

Harry glanced at Louis’ face, watching as the blank, dreading expression came to life as he tried to smile. He failed to smile properly though, his nervousness etched on his face, but Anne didn’t call him out on it, instead she beamed more.

“Hey mum,” Harry greeted, leaning forward with his still entwined with Louis’, to be engulfed in his mum’s warm hug. She smelled like flowers and pies, reminding him of his childhood. He’d never not miss her. When she finally let go, Harry glanced to check on Louis, finding the lad smiling back at him fondly. He was fine, he seemed to say with his eyes, and Harry smiled back.

“And you must be Louis,” Anne said, making Louis tear his eyes away from Harry’s to smile at her. His smile was a little frayed at the edges, quite not reaching his eyes which alerted Harry to the fact that he was still feeling nervous. He squeezed his hand in reassurance, something which they seemed to do a lot to comfort each other and watched the crinkles by his eyes return as his smile turned more genuine. He looked so beautiful right now, the rays of sunshine from outside lighting up the side of his face and making him look ethereal. He couldn’t stop staring at him. Well until...

“Harry can’t stop gushing about you,” his mother was saying, making Harry snap his head towards her in horror. Her eyes were twinkling with mirth though, as she turned to waggle her eyebrows at Harry. “And he always describes you as angelic and well, I can’t seem to disagree with it now.”

Harry’s eyes widened as his cheeks were rapidly colouring with embarrassment. He knew Louis was internally blushing too, just at the compliment his mother served and not with slight chagrin like Harry.  Not that it was an unknown fact that Harry was obsessed with Louis, since he was his boyfriend and all. But he would rather his mother not expose him like that. He didn’t like when others teased him about just how obsessed he was and just how much he gushed about him. His mother knew that, yet when it came to embarrassing Harry, she had an unforgettable memory. “Mum!”

“It’s no secret there, boo,” she teased, pinching Harry’s cheek as she winked at Louis. Harry let out a high-pitched whine, which made Louis giggle even if he tried to hide it as he pressed his lips against his own shoulder. Harry turned his lips into a pout, slipping his fingers out from Louis’ grasp to cross his hands over his chest. He felt cornered by his mum and Louis ganging up on him and he would show just how upset he was. His mum cooed while Louis just smiled fondly at his antics, and if that didn’t make him feel giddy happy.

“Such a child,” said his mum, shaking her head. She turned to grin at Louis and he grinned back.

“Indeed,” he replied, nodding with a grim expression before it melted into a beautiful smile as he looked at Harry. Harry raised his nose up as he continued pouting, which made Louis scrunch up his nose. He blew an air kiss. “But I love you, my baby. Come here.”

Harry grinned, snuggling into his side as Louis wrapped his right arm around him. 

Anne cooed at them. “How adorable you two are. But as much as I’d love to watch you two all day, we need to head in before we let in all the cold air. And you two must be tired right? Especially with Louis holding those two bags?”

It was only then that the two men remembered that Louis had been holding both their bags in his other hand. He had quickly, in human speed, went up to retrieve their bags, refusing to let Harry hold them since he claimed he was a gentlemen and stronger. It wouldn’t make any difference to him anyway, holding two bags up in one hand but if he were a human, it would’ve caused a real strain on him. Louis made a soft ‘oh’ sound as he glanced at the bags in his hands then looked up. “Yeah I almost forgot I was holding them up.”

“Yeah let us just...” Harry trailed off, pointing his thumb towards the stairs as he prayed Anne wouldn’t question Louis’ answer and let them go. She shot them a questioning look but didn’t stop them when Harry caught Louis’ hand again and began to pull him towards the stairs. She watched them go with an amused smile. Harry all but dragged his boyfriend up the stairs, very aware that the vampire carried the weight in his hand with easy and was slightly jealous of the fact. It was just Harry wished he could hold up weight with ease, run without breaking a sweat and faster than anyone can see and... Yeah. So by the time they reached the top of the stairs and to his old room, Harry’s mind was distracted and he was lost in his own thoughts which his boyfriend was unaware of.

It had been in February, just after his birthday that the thought had first popped into his head, seemingly harmless. He was getting older. And that wasn’t a concern to him before, except for the fact that Louis was not getting physically old. As months went by, the thought gained weight. After Liam’s birthday when he announced his age – “two hundred at last cheers,” he proclaimed – while looking about twenty-five that it actually dawned on him. Louis would look twenty-four even when Harry would turn twenty-four and would continue looking the same even when Harry would be forty and looking old. The thought was daunting and weighed, almost leading to him having a freak-out as Liam blew out the candles of the cake he wouldn’t eat. He smiled despite it when Liam fed him the cake and tried to ignore it but it was already December. In two months, he’d be twenty-four and it was freaking him out just a bit. But he didn’t dare tell that to Louis. Not now anyway.

Harry had been thinking it over, weighing the pros and cons of turning into a vampire. Of course Louis had mentioned that one goes through excruciating pain before they change, had said it in the passing but never elaborated. He had implied how not everyone necessarily survives it, so that might be a problem. Then there was this temptation to kill and the thirst for blood, which Louis had said taken it all in him to overpower it. Harry knew he, himself, might not be as strong as he was though. It would be hard to contain the instinct but he had a feeling that as long as Louis would be there, he’d help and they’d survive this. But he’d lose Louis if didn’t change so the need for Louis was more important than the cons.

The thought of growing old without Louis seemed daunting.

Harry’s eyes subconsciously followed as Louis flitted around his childhood room, eyes wide as he took it all in. There was a curious twinkle in his eyes and a soft smile on his face. Harry didn’t know how he’d tell him his thoughts. The only problem, and the biggest one, he’d face would be to break it to Louis and ask him to change him. And Harry had a feeling that Louis wouldn’t be as easily taken with the idea as Harry wanted him to be.

“Harry?”

Harry blinked furiously when his name was called, eyes focusing back to the present and to Louis, who had stopped his movements to stare at him quizzically, hands on his hip. And yeah, he had been still standing at the door. Louis must’ve felt something in Harry shift, as put down the picture frame he held and took a step closer. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah yeah,” Harry replied hurried, jerky nods supporting his lie. “Was just thinking of something... not that important.” He pasted a smile on his face, entirely too wide to be a real one and Louis noticed it too. But he dropped it, only nodding slowly and turning back to look back at the picture frame. When he had taken it in, he turned to look at the wall in his room. It was the one wall which wasn’t bare, filled with posters of his old favourite bands and football players, edges faded and peeling. His eyes darted to check Louis’ reaction to them. Louis smirked at the posters and books, smiling softly as he ran his fingers over the pictures Harry had stuck on the wall. Harry smiled too, as his eyes roamed over the pictures of his old smiling self, sometimes alone, sometime with his mother and sister or old friends he wasn’t in touch with. They seemed like they were from a different time. The room held so many memories which blurred on the edges, making him nostalgic. It reminded him of waking up early and rushing for school, lazing around on Saturdays, laughing along with his mates... but they also felt like they were from a lifetime ago. Like they were missing something – Louis.

Harry felt the desperate need to make more memories in this room with Louis, but he could live without this room if he need be. He could leave behind this to be with Louis, immortally, he thought. He glanced up at the vampire at the thought, finding that he did too at the same time and they smiled, although Harry’s smile was rueful.

“Good to be back here, I’m guessing?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows. There were creases on his forehead and Harry had a feeling why they were there.

“Not really,” Harry said and truthfully at that, making Louis frown. “I mean this room doesn’t have any traces of you.”

Louis pursed his lips to stop his smile as he shook his head. “You don’t possible think that, Harold.”

Harry scrunched up his nose to stop his own smile as he stepped closer. “I do, really.” He did, he really did. He had made his place so firm in Harry’s life that he doubted he could live without him. He didn’t know just how willing he was to give up everything to be with Louis. He would give up everything if he asked him to, which of course he wouldn’t.

Louis ducked his head, smiling shyly. “Well I guess.” They stood in silence for a minute, in which time Louis took his time glancing around the room again until his gaze settled on Harry’s childhood bed. His eyes widened and he looked back at Harry and ducked his head again.

“What,” Harry asked, feeling curious of his reaction.

“Well um... nothing.” Louis was refusing to meet his eyes, making Harry frown and step closer until he was close enough to place a finger under Louis’ chin and lift his head up. Harry waggled his eyebrows expectantly and Louis really tried not to meet his eyes still. Until he gave and sighed. “Alright. It’s all your fault I tell you but watching all these stupid rom-coms with you had messed with me head. Now I just linked the childhood memories to high school making out on beds and seeing as I’ve never experienced it, I wanted to... hey don’t laugh at me, Harry!”

“How could I not?” Harry managed to say between fits of laughter. It wasn’t so funny and he didn’t know why he found it so hilarious. Maybe it was his nerves, maybe it was Louis’ panicked reaction who knew. But Harry was laughing until he curled in on himself. “It’s like the prude becomes the uh um... uh...”  It just wasn’t coming to him. “Prada!”

“You’re so bad at this,” he heard Louis mutter before he was striding forward. One minute Louis was standing a foot away, narrowing his eyes at him and then he was in front of Harry, crowding into his space and cradling Harry’s cheek with one hand as he literally kissed the laughter off his lips. After Harry recovered from it, he kissed him back, holding the back of Louis’ head and pulling him closer. Louis’ lips were cold and dry on his, tasting a little metallic but they way they moved was familiar and soft. Louis backed Harry towards the bed, slowly and gently even though he knew Harry liked if he was rough too. But Louis never was rough with him, always treating Harry like he was something fragile and breakable, something made Harry both exasperated and endeared.

They spent the next hour making out on the bed before having sex, quietly because they were on Harry’s childhood bed and his mum was in the house. But it made Harry forget about his fears and thoughts from earlier so that was helpful.

-

It was evening when the two of them decided to head down. Harry’s lips were swollen and puffy, earning a sly smirk from Gemma. Harry winked at her while Louis snuggled in closer as they walked down the stairs. His mum gave them a grin too, making Harry and Louis chagrined but she didn’t look like she had minded at all. Maybe they were too obvious.

“Look who finally made it downstairs then,” Gemma teased, grinning at them from where she sprawled on the loveseat. Her phone pinged, making her check it and distracted her for a little while, which was a huge relief to Harry. They took a seat on the couch, Louis tucking himself under Harry’s as they sat in silence. They liked comfortable silences. It was a little later than Anne called them for dinner. They sat around the table, Louis being next to Harry.

“Sorry Robin couldn’t be here darling,” Anne told Louis. Robin was Harry’s stepfather. Sometimes during the holidays his children from his first marriage called him to spend the days with them, this being one of them. “But he told me to send you his regards. He really wanted to meet you, especially seeing how Harry’s smitten with you.” She winked at Harry and smiled at Louis, the latter smiling back.

She hadn’t made anything extravagant, just as Harry had asked. It was a simple home cooked meal and boy did Harry miss his mother’s cooking. It was great living in the city and cooking for himself and he was a good cook as well. But coming back home, he wondered how his cooking would even compare to this level of excellence. He smiled as lifted a forkful of mashed potatoes and stuffed it in his mouth. Gemma had been quiet today, for a change and Harry had an inkling that it was because she was chatting with her not quite boyfriend under the table.

“So Louis,” Anne began, using the fork in his hand to point at the person she mentioned. Harry looked up too, glancing wearily from his mother to his boyfriend, who looked wide-eyed nervous. He was wary of his mother, knowing how unpredictable yet ready to embarrass she became in front of his crushes or his boyfriends he brought home. Known from the handful of times she had done the same throughout high school or whenever he had brought his two exes home. And with it being Louis here, Harry was more embarrassed of what she had to say and how Louis would react to it. “Do you like the food?” she asked after a long pause, making Harry sigh in relief as ate a forkful of food.

He glanced at Louis, whose eyes had flitted back to Harry for one second before he gave a carefree smile to Anne. “Yes it is excellent, Mrs Twist. Probably the best I’ve tasted in years.”

“Hush, call me Anne.”

Louis’ smile had been so genuine as he had talked that Harry resisted his urge to snort. Mainly because he knew for a fact that it was a lie. Not a complete lie since Louis could taste food but he also knew that for him, food after two or three bites tasted like water – bland and tasteless – no matter how perfectly made. Louis had revealed that to him the day before their first, official date as Harry called it, which might’ve been only a year back but it felt ages ago.

Harry caught Louis’ eye, who smiled softly at him. And he knew that Louis was reminiscing their first date along with him. But Harry was remembering how the day before had gone.

-

_Harry threw yet another balled up paper against the wall. He was this close to tearing his hair out but he really loved his hair so he didn’t want to. Tomorrow night would be the first time in a month’s span that he’d have a free night and he intended for it to be the perfect night to take Louis out on a date. It might have been a month full of routine movie night, which was Harry’s personal mission to show all of the movies he loved to Louis and eating food after which Louis took him to bed. And it might have been that Harry didn’t consider them dates per se and wanted to plan out official one. Just... he was at a loss of what exactly to do since none of his normal destinations would work. The previous night, he had cooked dinner for the both of them, which in his head he called a date. He had made them a chicken dish he wanted Louis to try and had completely forgotten about the fact that Louis didn’t eat. It wasn’t until his second morsel did he realise the fact and then promptly burst into tears due to the stress. Louis had instantly come to his side, wrapping him in a side hug and asking him in a soothing voice what was wrong._

_“I forgot you couldn’t eat,” Harry had cried, sniffling and snotty. Louis had chuckle, assuring him it was alright and that he could eat and it would be the perfect meal if he had been able to taste more than just a few bites. It had calmed slight but also made him determined to take Louis out on a perfect date._

_Even after a day Harry was kicking himself for forgetting such an important detail about his boyfriend. But he had been under a lot of stress so maybe he should forgive himself, Louis had reasoned then and Harry tried to do so too._

_“This isn’t going well,” Harry said to the blank walls, groaning. He leaned back in his chair, thankful that Louis was out of the house at the moment for whatever reasons. Else he would have worried about Harry and set to reassure him that it didn’t need to be perfect. But it obviously did. Right?_

_He didn’t know anymore. So he called up Niall, for whatever reasons._

_“What do you want?” was the first thing Niall said as he picked up the call. There was a low hum of voices on the other side, meaning he wasn’t exactly at home. Good. At least he wouldn’t be overly dramatic then._

_“I don’t want anything from you,” Harry replied, snorting and rolling his eyes. He scanned the room, furrowing his brows at the mess. Now that he heard another voice except his own, he saw it clearly how he had overreacted and been dramatic with crumpling up paper balls. Well. It needed to be cleaned soon. “But I do need your help.”_

_“There ya go!” Niall cackled before he said something to the person on the other side of the line._

_“Don’t be so cocky alright? I don’t even know why I called you of all people.”_

_“Because I am your only friend.”_

_“That is a lie!” Harry squawked, even if well, that might be slightly true. He wasn’t the best person at keeping in touch with people, and that was before he met Louis. Now he probably had just disappeared completely off the grid. But weren’t people who were in relationships allowed to do that? Well then he was justified. Speaking of... “I need dating advice.”_

_Niall went silent on the other line and only the chatter behind him was heard. From their years of friendship, Harry very well knew that Niall would have been giving him a blank stare if they were face to face and this silence was just the phone equivalent of it. “Really Harry? Dating advice from me? And for what? You introduced him to your friends on the first day, moved in with him on the second day and asked him to be your boyfriend in less than a week. If something, you really fast-forwarded your relationship and what should’ve taken place over the course of a year happened under a week. What more do you need dating advice for?”_

_Oh boy, Harry thought, picking up one wad of paper from the floor and going to pick another one. After that, Niall was making it really hard for him to say the next sentence. But desperate times. “Well I don’t know where to take him on our first official date?”_

_Harry squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting an outburst from his friend but instead was met with silence on the other end. He frowned. “Niall?”_

_“What?”_

_“What?” Harry threw the balls of paper into the dustbin._

_“Are you being serious?” Harry opted to stay quiet. “It’s been a month what the fuck are you even doing, you twat!”_

_“Hey don’t yell at me!” Harry whined, pouting and sitting on his bed. He knew he should’ve taken Louis out sooner and he knew he could’ve made time yet delayed it. But he couldn’t really help it, or so he justified._

_“I mean... Harry... what even.” Niall took a deep breath. Then another. “Okay so what have you decided? Dinner?”_

_Harry hummed. “No because well, it is... complicated.”_

_Truth was, they hadn’t told Niall yet. Harry had so wanted to, claiming Niall was one the most easygoing people he had met and wouldn’t freak as much. But Louis had protested, saying he might be an easygoing person in thing relating to human life but no one could tell how he would react to knowing his best friend was dating a vampire, whom he had also met and spent time with at nights. He said it was freaky for normal humans and not everyone was as weird as Harry was. Harry harrumphed and pouted each time._

_So they had decided to drop a few hints along here and there to see if Niall would pick up on it. So far Niall hadn’t found Louis’ lack of proper sleep as unusual and didn’t think Louis not eating or drinking at all as weird. So safe to say, it would be a little tougher than Harry had thought it would be. And Louis had protested to his idea, saying it was too early to bring out the fangs and also too dangerous. Harry had half-heartedly agreed as he schemed how to drop more hints. He was king at hinting, or so he thought._

_“Because you’ve had daily night time dinners and this wouldn’t be very special and unusual?” Niall asked, breaking through Harry’s reverie. And why couldn’t have Harry thought of that answer instead? Drat._

_“Yes that's why.” Harry chuckled falsely, hearing the other hum. Niall would eventually realise that Louis didn’t age or bleed but that would take literal ages and Harry didn’t have that much time or patience. But that was a plan for another day to plot. Right now he had a bigger problem at hand. “So what should I do?”_

_Niall hummed and Harry could hear him tap his chin. He rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics. “Usually my dates are dinners or lunches or coffees... basic. But if I want to really impress, I take them to some place they’ll be awed. Like, oh I know, the zoo!”_

_“The zoo, Niall?” Harry laughed dryly, shaking his head. It wouldn’t have been a bad idea really, if not for the fact that Louis drank animal blood to survive and zoo had well, animals everywhere. Wouldn’t be the best setting to surprise him with now, would it?_

_“So movies?”_

_“We watch too many movies Niall.”_

_“Aquarium?”_

_“It’s just...”_

_“Oh fucking hell,” Niall exclaimed, getting shush by someone beside him. He whispered a sorry to them before continuing. “Harry, I don’t know where you want to take him. You’re shooting down every one of my, if I say myself, brilliant ideas. I don’t even know what more to suggest. Rather just go some place outside the city and look at the stars and compare them to his eyes. Ugh.”_

_“That’s it!” Harry exclaimed, probably too loudly since Niall cursed. But Niall’s idea was perfect. A night under the sky. Wouldn’t it be just so pretty? “Star gazing!”_

_“Harry, you’re insane.”_

_“Thanks Niall, you’re just the best,” Harry squealed, cutting the call before Niall could pipe in anything more. And that night had been just wonderful, sitting under the starlit sky and knowing they were alone for miles. It felt safe and quiet. Best night indeed._

-

Harry tossed the food in his plate from side to side with his fork, a soft smile breaking on his face. He loved memories like those, which were soft, sappy and made his insides feel warm as he remembered them. There were a lot like these since Louis had entered his life, a lot which always made him smile no matter how shitty he felt. The previous relationships he had were... not so good, to say. His exes hadn’t paid much attention to him and definitely did not make him feel flustered from just one smile. Louis was special. He cared, sometimes a little too much, and it never stopped the butterflies from fluttering in his tummy, even after a year of being together. And of course Gemma noticed his smile. He caught the end of her smirk before she schooled her face into one of complete innocence. She had that glint in her eyes, something he was very familiar with since it usually signified start of trouble. He braced himself. And he wasn’t wrong.

“So Louis,” she started, making Harry suspiciously narrow his eyes and recoil and Louis whip his head to look at her in confusion. “Harry talks a lot about you.” Louis raised his eyebrows at that, a smile blooming on his lips as he tilted his head to a side in an ‘obviously’ motion. Well they were telling him that a lot. “He just can’t stop talking about you, your beauty, which right on point. But he doesn’t tell me much about your private life or anything. And you two like live together don’t you?”

“What?” Anne immediately asked, shooting an accusatory look at Harry. Harry was scared by it for a second before he turned to Gemma to send her a betrayed, angry look. She only smirked in return, continuing to eat her food nonchalantly. He dropped his fork angrily and dramatically. “You never told me that, Harry.”

“Well.”

It was for a good reason too, he thought as he continued to glare at his sister. He knew she was evil. Louis sensed his mood and instinctively placed his free hand over Harry’s thigh, squeezing it reassuringly. If he was being honest, he hadn’t been planning on revealing that piece of information to Gemma either. It just kinda happened. Harry had been on a video call with Gemma and Louis had just walked into the background and they had talked some domestic shit he couldn’t remember word to word. But Gemma had put the pieces together and found out. And according to her, it had been too soon of a move to start living with your boyfriend after only three months, as he had told her. Little did she know. She had almost marched to his flat from where she’d been in the States ‘to knock some sense in’, but Harry had somehow managed to stop her. Maybe this was her taking revenge for that time. He knew she was petty but he didn’t know she was this petty. Gemma smiled at him evilly just then, waggling her eyebrows. And yup, she was definitely having her revenge.

Before Harry could piece together some not thought out excuse and lied poorly through it, his saviour and boyfriend, Louis, stepped in. And thank god for that.

“it was because of me actually,” Louis raised, raising his eyebrows and widening his in a manner which Harry know was what he did when trying to charm someone. He made his face look really innocent and cute. And it was working since Anne’s accusing stare softened a little. And Harry’s face softened a lot. “My lease was coming to an end and I was frustrated trying to find a new place. So Harry insisted I move in with him for a few weeks until I find a new place, since he’s a great boyfriend like that.” Louis shifted his gaze to Harry at that, smiling softly before moving his hand from Harry’s thigh to rest over his hand on the table. And oh Harry was probably doing that face. Whenever Harry was endeared by Louis, Niall said he made – and he nicknamed it – his ‘frog faced creepy love stare’ which he explained was when he looked a cross between a frog and a serial killer. But he didn’t care. Louis looked so beautiful and inviting and charming that he couldn’t have resisted him even if he tried. And he wasn’t resisting so. Harry was so busy staring at Louis lovingly that he almost didn’t notice his lips move. “And then we realised that we liked living together. So I never moved out.”

With that, Louis slung his arm over Harry’s shoulder and pulled him close.

“Yeah,” Harry said, or rather sighed as he smiled dopily at Louis. Gemma snorted. So Harry had to blink himself out of his daze and turn to face his mother with a more serious expression. “I mean yeah that's why. It happened so fast –

“Nine months,” Gemma coughed.

“– that I forgot.”

“Alright.” Anne’s eyebrows were raised disbelievingly high but her eyes were full of joy as she looked at them. Louis removed his hand from Harry’s shoulder and put it back over his thigh again. Harry used that time to stuff a forkful of potatoes in his mouth. “So how did you two meet?”

Harry promptly choked on the potatoes.

Louis was quick to pat his back until after he had stopped coughing, after which he rubbed smoothing circles on his back. Both Anne and Gemma were watching him with narrowed, suspicious eyes. Well his actions did warrant that reaction. He looked at Louis pleadingly, at which he nodded slightly.

“We met at Halloween,” Louis explained to the ladies and Harry nodded along. He didn’t trust himself to make up lies, he was terrible at that. He tended to speak to quick with voice too high and eyes bugged out, looking like a madman. He had always been a bad liar but surprisingly, a good actor in plays and funny, that. What was also funny was that tables had turned and he had become the nervous wreck and Louis had a clear, calm head. He needed to get himself together. “We were both wearing a vampire costume.” Harry smirked at that. Louis was wearing a costume alright.

“That costume, Harry?” Gemma interrupted, letting out a long-suffering sigh.

So what if he had dressed up as a vampire three years in a row, including the night he met Louis. He had also dressed up as vampire this year. Louis had dressed up as a deer and Harry had worn his vampire costume again. It was supposed to be a funny idea, which Louis had surprisingly went along. Liam and Niall had been scandalised though, calling the idea inappropriate. They didn’t understand that it was a pun, where they said through costumes how they had fallen ‘prey’ to each other. Or that Louis was his ‘deer’ boyfriend. Or that they kind of shared places really, in their relationship. It was a joke that kept on giving and everyone liked it, except for the two who really knew. They didn’t find it amusing in the least, acting a killjoy (ha). Okay so he might have dressed up as vampire four consecutive years. Big deal. “I was working last year!”

“And before that?”

“I was... working.”

“Liar,” Gemma accused, pointing her fork at her with a pea stuck on it. Anne glared, making her lower the fork but she stabbed her food with it. “You only wear it because you think it makes you look ‘sexy’.” She made air quotations while Harry made a scandalised expression.

“That is not true! I’ll have you know...

“So I was saying Harry came up to me and...”

“Talked,” Harry interjected loudly, dropping his argument with Gemma to cut off Louis. He elbowed him in the ribs and Louis gave him a confused look. He didn’t look back, just staring at his mother meaningfully. She looked back at him suspiciously. “We talked, since I found Louis’ costume very interesting.”

“Only talked?” Anne asked suspiciously and Harry nodded furiously. It was true that they talked but he didn’t want to say what they talked about. He didn’t want Gemma to know that he confronted him about smoking and lectured him when she had warned him against doing that. She’d tease him forever and he wanted to spend his literal forever in peace, thank you very much.

“And then we went to this party and talked some more and met Niall and then Louis dropped me home,” Harry continued, nodding. He could see Gemma cock a brow too. “Next morning he met me and we talked again. We went grocery shopping and watched movies and then I asked him to stay and he did. So that was all. We talked. Only talked.”

Gemma was stifling her laughter and Anne was frowning at him. Louis was smiling too, shaking his head and Harry was confused, looking from one person to another. He had only said the truth. Okay maybe now he remembered how he looked like when he lied, with wild gestures and bugged out eyes and looking like a lunatic on the loose. He also might have overused the word ‘talk’ to the point where it looked like he was replacing the word ‘sex’ with talk. But he wasn’t lying. “I’m not lying!”

“You sure?” Gemma asked, giggling. While Anne turned to Louis with raised eyebrows and ask what was wrong with Harry.

“Probably the coffee from the morning hasn’t worn off,” Louis teased, laughing lightly. Harry kicked him under the table, making him laugh more, snorting into his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, update would be soon. And all those who have been reading and giving kudos... thank you so much I appreciate it !!  
> And merry Christmas to all those who celebrate.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a bout load of fluff and struggles with oneself.

 

It was dark outside when Harry woke up, too groggy to figure out why he was awake. He reached around to find that the bed was cold, with the absence of a certain cold body beside him. He rubbed at his eyes, pushing himself in a sitting position as he looked around himself to find Louis missing and the room empty. The window on his left was open though, cold air blowing in and making the hair on his arms stand. It was cold, he thought, and maybe that's how he had been woken up. He put on the sweater he had thrown on the chair last night, feeling the slight warmth comfort him before he realised Louis really was missing and his heart sped up in slight panic. Harry looked around the room once again, squinting in the dark to look better but found the room empty still.

And yeah, Louis did tend to normally disappear at nights but that was in the city not here. Where had he gone here? Did he run away, Harry wondered for a second as he hyperventilated. “Louis?” he called out in the dark room, voice a little over a whisper. If he would be nearby, or in the house, he’d hear it right? “Where are you?”

And nothing happened. A gust of cold air blew it, making the room colder but nothing happened. He didn’t know what he expected to be honest since Louis might have gone running in the nights. He walked up the window, blinking forlornly outside. And then it happened. The window opened wider, as a dark figure pushed their way in. A scream was on the tip of Harry’s lips but the figure was quick to place a cold hand on his mouth and silencing him. A shorter, colder body was wrapping him from the behind him. And then everything went quiet again, the wind rustling leaves outside and the only noise instead the room was Harry’s calming heartbeat and heavy breaths, which were also calming as the person seemed familiar.

“It’s me,” Louis whispered in his ear, confirming the fact that it indeed was him. And who else could it be anyway since no one’s hand was this cold. “Don’t scream,” he added before the hand was removed from over his mouth and he was spun to meet blue eyes, which shone in the dark room. “Hi.”

“You gave me a scare.” And Harry didn’t waste time in wrapping his arms around Louis, sinking into the familiar feel of him and the coldness he gave out. There was chilly air against his back and a cold body wrapped in his arms and it felt nice. Felt like home. His cheeks were being squished against Louis’ shoulder where he rested his head. “Where were you? I was so worried.”

“I was just gone for an hour, love. Sorry for getting you worried. I was up on the roof.”

“The roof?” Harry asked, words garbled against his body.

“Yeah,” Louis said but didn’t explain it any further. Maybe it was completely normal for him to climb up buildings and sit on roofs. Like of course his vampire boyfriend went sitting on rooftops at night. Of course. “You want to join me there?”

“On the roof? Um I guess.”

Honestly? Harry thought it would was stupid of him to agree to sit on rooftops when he was prone to falling off beds for no reason but then he could never disagree to Louis. And he also trusted Louis to hold him up and not let him fall off. He was deep in thoughts, debating the pros and cons when Louis held his hand and gently led him up to the window. Louis climbed out gracefully, standing on the ledge outside. Harry gracelessly followed after him, hands flailing as he tried to steady himself. When he was younger, he never dared stepping out even if Gemma did and called it perfectly safe but here he was, standing on unsteady feet. There was one terrifying moment when he thought he was going to fall but Louis held him around his hips tightly and pulled him close.

“Do you trust me?” Louis asked, his breath against Harry’s lips as he looked deep into his eyes. Harry was wearing only one shirt, one sweater and pyjamas and it was probably too cold to be out here for him right now. There was light snowfall, the edge of the roof having a light layer of snow that could possibly make him slip and fall. And he was standing outside him window, on the ledge he was too afraid to climb before with his boyfriend holding him close, who he knew would protect him.

“Yes I trust you.”

Louis smiled at him brightly, like a star on earth and looking out of place in the dark night. He was being dazzled and before he knew it, he was thrown on Louis’ back and his vision went slightly blurry. It was a moment where he thought he felt like he was flying, breaking through the frosty air before landing on something solid. It happened in a matter of seconds, but the chill was on his skin as his heart pumped with adrenaline. He was trying to get a handle of things as he was looking back into the sunshine of Louis’ smile but now they were on the roof. On top of his childhood home. Wow.

“That was fast,” was the first thing Harry said, making Louis giggle a little.

He managed to drag his eyes away from his boyfriend and looked around, finding himself on the highest grounds he had ever been in where everything was open and now closed up by walls. Sitting in the middle of falling snow and under the dark skies which made the snowflakes fall. His heart suddenly started to hammer in his chest as it caught up and he clung to Louis, holding on for dear life. It drew a chuckle from the vampire, whose posture was one of ease. But it wasn’t like he’d fall to his death.

“I won’t let you fall, Harry,” Louis assured, running his fingers through Harry’s hair and dusting off the snowflakes.

“Well I’m still scared of the height.”

Louis chuckled again. “Humans.”

“Vampires,” Harry mocked. He proceeded to bury his nose into the softness and warmth of Louis’ jumper, something he should ask him to give Harry since his limbs were starting to freeze. He clutched to his jumper, even as the fear receded. He just shifted a little until he was cuddling Louis with his head resting on the latter’s shoulder. It was good like this.

Well Harry had to admit, the view was amazing. They were facing the empty streets like this, rows of small houses lining it up, bathed in the dark and fading starlight. There was a faint layer of snow on every surface surrounding them, making everything look pristine and beautiful. The snow was falling lighter than before. It might even stop before the sunrise, Harry thought. There was a ringing sound of silence in the air and he could pretend he heard the snores of his family and the sleeping neighbours too. He could see the appeal of staying up at nights like Louis did, although being a vampire, it wasn’t an active choice for him. Harry could learn to deal with sleepless nights, if it meant he would be cuddling into Louis’ side like this as they awaited the sunrise. The dark nights would pass too. And he was aware it wouldn’t be easy, but he still wanted it. Wanted to be with Louis, forever the same.

He turned towards Louis, watching the vampire look serenely ahead. There was a soft glow about him, something which Harry noticed he tended to have at nights. It made to make him look colder than usual, his skin shine as if untouchable. His eyes looked icy blue and sharp when he looked anywhere else but the moment they turned to look at Harry, the ice melted out of it and all that was left was soft, calm ocean of love. Maybe that was Harry could forget that beside him sat the creature of the night, the one that hunted at nights. He knew that his cold exterior was meant for, a human, to stay away but it didn’t since he knew who Louis was. Instead it drew him in closer, like a moth to a flame. He was so beautiful, Harry thought, looking timeless.

And he was about to ask Louis right there. Ask him about the future, of what was going to happen to them. To convince Louis to change him into a vampire and soon, but the moment passed. And he couldn’t.

“Harry look,” Louis whispered, pointing towards the far horizon and Harry turned instinctively in the direction. There was a small blip in the distance, light emitted from it turning the dark sky turn lighter. The sun continued to move further up the sky, slowly as it turned the sky red to orange while Harry turned to face Louis. The slant sunlight was reflecting off his cheekbones, making them look sharper and his glow faded. But there was a different sort of glow about him now, reflected off the sun and making him look golden rather than silver. His hair turned a shade lighter, a red tinge to it. He skin no longer looked icy, instead it looked the colour powdered, dirty snow, as the darkness under his eyes looked more apparent than before. In a matter of minutes, he looked like a completely different person, like the sun had aged him. But he looked beautiful as ever, Harry maintained. He was well aware he should be looking at the beautiful sight of the sunrise, praising its beauty but he found himself unable to look away from the flawless love of his life.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Louis asked, eyes reflecting the sunlight.

“Yeah,” Harry replied, not taking his eyes off Louis.

“I can feel you staring at me, you know,” Louis whispered, lips curling into a smile before he turned to look at Harry. The smile had a huge effect on Louis’ face, softening all of his features and making him look warm and inviting again. Harry’s lips turned up in a smile of its own as he burrowed himself closer to escape the cold.

“I know,” he said, before pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips. They were cold, nothing unusual, only Harry’s lips felt just as cold. Louis’ eyebrows scrunched together in concern.

“You know, in my long life, I’ve watched a lot of sunrises, each more beautiful than the other. But after a while, they all start to look the same and mesh in together as the decades pass. But you, just being with me right now... it made this sunrise more special than every single one of them. This right here might be my favourite sunrise.”

Nothing stopped Harry from smiling widely at Louis, blushing slightly because he was nothing if still not whipped and blushing at compliments. Louis might be a cold creature, but he gave the warmth that no one else could ever give him, that too in his heart. He didn’t answer, didn’t have to. He just rested his head on Louis’ shoulder again and watched the sun rise higher and higher up as the sky turned lighter. Worry crossed his mind as he wondered if the sun might actually harm Louis but then he remembered Louis saying that the morning sun was dull and harmless so he let it go. Louis knew better of course.

‘ _This is how I want to spend forever with you_ ,” Harry thought to himself but did not voice it. He grasped Louis’ hand, playing with his fingers. ‘ _I want to spend all my sunrises cuddling with you._ ’

-

Harry had probably fallen asleep on Louis’ shoulder, since when he opened his eyes again, he found himself back in the warm comforts of his bed. The windows were closed this time, curtains shut and the room was dark, but he had a feeling that it was hours past sunrise by now. Harry pushed the sheets off him, waking up and rubbing at his eyes for the second time that day, just he felt toasty instead of chilly. He didn’t know where Louis was this time, but he wasn’t worried. Hence he took his sweet time brushing his teeth and taking a shower before heading down, making sure to put on the second sweater he had packed. He found Louis sitting at the dining table with Anne, both holding a cup of tea as they laughed over something. Probably over Harry. His mum might have probably already embarrassed him by now. He suppressed a groan, messing with his hair, as he walked towards them.

Louis looked over to him with a smile brighter than the one he shared with Anne, leaning forward to kiss Harry as he passed by. Harry smiled against his lips, giving him another peck before going into the kitchen to fetch himself a cuppa as well. Anne watched them with a fond smile.

“Where is Gemma?” Harry asked, sitting down beside Louis.

“Still asleep,” Anne answered, shaking her head with false exasperation. Louis smirked. “Both of my children won’t get up before noon and Louis here is the only good kid.”

“Hey!” Harry protested while Louis laughed and patted his leg consolingly. “I was tired with all the travelling.”

“Sure,” Anne said, raising her eyebrows as if she didn’t believe him. Or implying that she had heard the noises last night. Oops. Harry averted his gaze as he took a huge sip of his tea, feeling it burn down his throat. “So any plans for today, Harry?”

“I don’t know...” Harry stared outside the window. There was a thick layer of snow on the ground outside, probably formed after Harry had fallen asleep. The snow was still falling peacefully, like it had all the time in the world. “I guess we should go out in the snow.”

“Yeah?” Anne asked, raising an eyebrow, with a smile on her face. “And make a snowman?”

“That seems like a good idea,” Louis piped up, turning to Harry with raised eyebrows for confirmation. His eyes were bright and he looked soft and how could Harry deny him. Like Harry might get a cold from that weather outside but Louis wanted to go so... it didn’t seem like a bad idea.

“It’s fine with me then.” Louis gave him a bright smile which Harry returned.

-

A day playing in the snow with Louis was not something Harry had planned but they were going to do it anyway. The snowfall had slowed down and eventually stopped by the time they stepped out, leaving the streets and the trees buried in sparkling, soft snow. Anne thrust Harry a jacket, insisting he’d need an extra one. At that moment he had thought it would be unnecessary, but the minute he walked out, he was grateful for the two sweaters and a jacket he had pulled over himself. His hands were covered with mittens, blue like Louis’ eyes, which he told him to make Louis laugh. He had a pink beanie pulled low over his head, keeping his hair and check and ears warm.

“Aren’t you feeling cold at all?” Harry asked, resisting the shiver which ran through him as he looked pointed, and somewhat accusingly, at Louis’ one jacket and one sweater. He looked completely at ease as they walked down the streets, hand in hand as Harry led them to his favourite place – the open land near the woods. Louis was fixing his fringe gingerly as he pulled down his own, grey beanie over his ears. It was freezing cold outside and Harry could feel it still, through the multiple layers of clothes and Louis could just... not. Harry was jealous, to say.

“Not at all,” Louis replied with a shit-eating grin. His blue eyes twinkled with merry and Harry suspected it was more to do with how much the coldness bothered Harry than anything else. So he narrowed his eyes at the vampire. “I don’t feel the cold at all. See this.”

Louis removed his mitten and stuffed it in his pocket. He crouched and picked up a fistful of snow with his bare hands. It was easy to notice how Louis’ hands looked just as white as the snow he clutched, looking dead and lifeless. The coldness of the snow wasn’t bothering him at all, making Harry a lot jealous. He didn’t like feeling cold. But Louis’ grin at Harry’s frown was sunny enough to melt his heart and warm his insides and Harry found himself smiling despite feeling the strongest urges not to. Louis’ face looked paler though, just as white as the sheet of snow as if the cold was making him look paler. Harry had a feeling that if Louis buried himself in the snow, no one would be able to find him. It didn’t bother him at all.

“I hate you,” he lied, trying his hardest to contain his smile and turn his lips downwards into a pout. It made Louis laugh, throwing his head back as the crinkles formed by his eyes. Harry let himself get lost in the sight, smiling softly to himself as Louis continued to laugh freely.

“Aw my baby feels cold,” he cooed, still grinning as he drew closer. He placed both his hands, one gloved and the other bare and cold, on his cheeks. Gingerly he placed a long kiss on Harry’s lips, leaning back with a smile. “Do you want me to warm you up, honey?”

“You mean make me cold?” Harry countered, pouting as he failed to resist his shiver. It had meant it as a joke but Louis visibly deflated at that, drawing back his hands.

“Sorry,” he muttered, looking actually sorry this time as he stuffed his mitten back onto his hand. His smile turned a little bittersweet. “Not my fault I’m actually a half dead vampire.”

Louis crouched down again to touch the snow with his now gloved hands. Harry sighed, knowing very well Louis would hear it when he said. “I wish I could be that too.”

Surely Louis had heard it, but he didn’t react, except for humming softly. Harry wrinkled his nose in frustration, breathing in from his mouth and letting it out in a sigh. He had been dropping little hints in their conversations from a few weeks, but Louis never reacted to it, just hummed or outright changed the topic. He wanted a reaction from him, and that too, a positive one, which his vampire boyfriend never gave. He pretended to be oblivious when he was not. So Harry dropped the topic again, coming to terms with the fact that unless his outright states it, Louis would never take the bait. He kicked the snow lightly as he took to watching Louis, looking pristine and beautiful and one of the ice sculptures as he had gone completely still. His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes having a faraway expression, as his palm lay splayed on the snow. After what felt like five minutes, Louis unfroze and blinked, looking up at Harry and smiling, looking like a ray of sunshine in the cold winter.

He looked cute, Harry thought, as Louis tilted his head to a side. There were flecks of snow in his hair, settled perfectly on his chestnut locks. But he could look cuter too. “You know what you should do, Lou? Wear more warm clothes! Like a beanie or a scarf or wait.” Harry paused for dramatics, hands raised up midway as Louis gazed on with raised eyebrows and a fond smile. “Another big sweater!”

Louis chuckled, shaking his head as he stood up and dusted off his jeans. “Pray tell me why, Harry?”

“Because um...”  Now how would he explain it with a valid enough reason? That he would look cuter? Cuddlier? Because he would look both. Harry had gained a rapid fascination for Louis in big clothes, preferably his own. It made him look warm and inviting. And all he wanted for Christmas was Louis to be bundled up in warm clothes. Or no clothes. But. “Um.” Louis’ smirk widened and something told Harry that he read what was going through his head. He took a step closer, making Harry more flustered. “Um you know. Just to give out the pretence that you’re human?”

“Nice save Haz but just say that you like me in big clothes.” Louis’ smirk had turned into a full, bright smile as the corner of his eyes crinkled. He leaned forward to kiss Harry, his warm, gloved hand brushing Harry’s cheek softly before he leaned away.

Harry blinked for a moment, losing his train of thoughts and forgetting what Louis had said earlier. “You look cute in big clothes,” he repeated.

“Especially yours?” Louis asked, cold breath on Harry’s lips.

“Especially mine.”

And Louis kissed him again, a little longer than before but he was being careful. Harry placed his hands on his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him closer and they stood there kissing for a few minutes until Louis drew back. “So are we doing today?”

-

Harry rolled up a big ball of snow on the ground to make up the base while refusing Louis’ help. Turned out, he was a child.

True to what they had told Anne, Harry and Louis were actually building a snowman, something which he hadn’t done in decades. Or not even then, really. It wasn’t something which he had found much fun in, but his sisters did so he helped them pick up and place the giant snowballs on top of one another to finish it up. It was what he was doing right now too, as Harry gleefully rolled the enlarging snowball through the snow. Louis watched his smile, laughing when he slipped.

Two years ago if someone had told Louis he would be enjoying the winter and snow or be awake, he would have laughed at them. After all, the snow did remind him vividly of the day his mother died. A mini storm had raged outside that time as she grew paler and bedridden. After then every time he looked at the pure, white snow, he felt bitter inside but not today. Today he felt happy, after a long, long time. It was as if he had let go of the bitterness and darkness inside of him, if just for a while. He felt awed as well, at the fact that just one person could change his entire outlook on the season. And Harry loved snow, even if did hate the cold that accompanied it. And Louis watched as he feigned tiredness as he stopped rolling the ball and flopped down onto the soft snow, limbs spread wide as he grinned at the sky.

“Harreh!” Louis huffed, walking up to where his boyfriend lay in the snow, grinning up at him like a loon. Louis felt worried about him, mainly because he had been complaining about the cold and suppressing shivers ever since they came outside. Maybe he should lend him the jacket he wore, since he didn’t need it anyway. But it would only be possible if that giant goof got up. Louis looked down at him, hands on his hips as he frowned. “You’ll get cold.”

“I’ll get used to it.” He grinned cheekily as he patted at the snow beside him with one of his hands. “Come lay down beside me, baby.”

Louis motioned towards the half-made snowman... or the giant snowball really. “But our snowman isn’t made.”

“It can be made later,” he whined, jutting out his bottom lip in a pleading look. “Just be a snow angel with me, Lou?”

Louis found it hard to argue with him, especially since he was pouting so he just shrugged, dropping down on the snow beside him and felt himself sink in. He stared up at the sky like Harry had been doing. Wetness seeped in his jacket, his head pillowed by the snow, but it barely affected him as hot and cold all felt the same on his skin. Sometimes he wished he could feel the burn of the fire or chill of the ice, feeling the coldness on his skin rather than feeling cold from within. It wasn’t ever something he thought he’d miss but here he was, missing it. He reached for Harry’s mitten clad hands and grasped it tight. “Having fun?”

“Very much so.” He could hear Harry’s breaths and counted them. “It would be more fun if I didn’t feel so cold, though.”

And there it was, again. But Louis hummed, pretending he didn’t hear the last part and the implication. How could he address that issue? How? He knew where Harry was getting at, trying to convince him of. After all, subtlety wasn’t Harry’s strongest suit, but it was asking too much from him. The future sometimes scared him, the possibility of witnessing Harry’s death. He couldn’t just ask him to change, mainly because he didn’t think he was strong enough to do so. It scared him and he didn’t know how to venture further, so it would be best if Harry dropped it. He always did though, whenever Louis feigned ignorance but not without a sigh. “Wanna continue making that snowman, Haz?”

Harry sighed heavily. “Yeah sure, let’s go.”

They took an hour to finish up the snowman. It was an hour filled with piling the big snowballs on top of one another by Louis and Harry throwing smaller snowballs at him in between, prompting a mini battle which Louis let him win, just to see him giggle. The snowman was big, mainly because Harry had insisted they make a giant since they had a strong helper, and all that was left was the traditional scarf around its neck. Harry was on it, standing on his tiptoes as he tied a bright pink scarf gingerly around its neck.

“Ta da!” he exclaimed once he was down on his feet and grinned at his boyfriend. Louis grinned back, arms crossed over his chest. Harry’s nose was red due to the cold and so were his cheeks, his chin almost buried under his scarf. Louis had somehow convinced Harry to wear the jacket he had been wearing and now he was the one buried in too many clothes. He looked cute though, as he bounded over to Louis’ side. “We made the biggest, prettiest snowman, Lou!”

“Yes we did,” Louis replied, bopping him on the nose and laughing when Harry sneezed. He sniffed, pouting at Louis to which the latter pouted back and placed both his hands on Harry’s shoulder. And that was when he heard it. Leaves rustled and crunched under the feet of someone on the right of Louis. Since they were close to the woods and no one should be close, his senses were on high alert. The hair on the back of his neck rose and his ears twitched as all of his ignored and stifled predatory instincts came to life. His ears scooped the area for more sound as he sniffed the air, eyes darting around for any signs of danger. There was no movement, as the distant birds chirped but he could hear two heartbeats nearby and one of them was Harry’s. His arm automatically reached for Harry and wrapped around his waist protectively as the smile was wiped off his face. He needed to guard Harry, lest it really turned out to be dangerous. But before he could do something about it, there was more rustling from the same direction and he turned his head towards the noise.

“Hey Harry!” said the man who had appeared, a sly grin on his face with his hands behind his back. “Watch out.”

Something was hurled towards them, hitting Harry on the shoulder and scatter and it took a second for Louis to realise – it was a snowball. Louis’ shoulders tensed and Harry felt it too, as his fingers wrapped themselves around the wrist of the hand not holding Harry’s waist. His grip was tight but it was a firm, grounding weight which immediately made him calm enough that he didn’t start hissing, like he was going to.

“Hey Johnny!” he called out to the man, raising his other hand in a wave. The man waved back enthusiastically and jogged towards them. “It’s my friend,” Harry whispered low under his breath for only Louis to here. That certainly made him loosen his shoulders as Harry turned to face his friend. He didn’t let Louis’ arm slip from his waist though, instead he leaned back into his chest. It was a friend, Louis told himself, and he was not threat. But he looped his other arm around his boyfriend’s waist anyway and held him close as he watched the figure approach him with narrowed gaze.

If was being honest, Louis had never so... predatory. Maybe it was protective, really. But he had felt such strong an urge to protect some before. It consumed and took over his thoughts and that really scared him when it wore off. He thought he had buried all those predatory instincts long back but apparently not. They were still there, laying dormant and searching for an incentive. He would harm someone accidentally if it meant he would protect Harry and that was not a good thing. Objectively, he knew Harry was no Bella Swan in need of constant rescue but he did have a knack for attracting trouble like meeting an actual vampire on Halloween and proceeding to date him. Also he did stumble a lot and would almost fall down a ditch if not for Louis. It was only natural to protect this baby fawn of a person right? To protect his love? Even if it lead to clouded judgements which may lead to him accidentally killing someone who approached them sneakily? No it wasn’t, he thought, heart clenching. But with Harry’s fingers, still wrapped around his wrist, squeezing him in reassurance as if sensing his fear, he felt that maybe he wouldn’t be that creature. So Louis temporarily let that train of thought go as he let down his figurative hackles.

“Hey Harry,” Johnny said once again as he stopped in front of them, panting slightly. He was wearing multiple layers of clothes and was buried in them, only red nose and cheeks showing. How Harry had recognised him was a wonder really as half his face was hidden anyway. Johnny smiled at them. “Been a while yeah?”

“A year yes.” Harry nodded, absently tracing circles onto Louis’ skin and pressing in. Louis’ shoulders froze when he heard the movements of few other people around, which he tried to ignore but they were really drawing closer. But before he could whisper the fact into Harry’s ears, something cold hit the side of his face and then came a volley of snowballs in their direction. Harry shrieked and cussed, turning around and curling into Louis as he made himself smaller to hide his face as well. Every time snow hit him, he let out a squeak, clutching to Louis’ front. It was adorable really but snowball fight also meant that it was making his baby cold so Louis did his best to hide his boyfriend from the pelting snowballs.

Johnny was laughing, clutching his stomach so were the other people, about five, who stepped out from multiple directions from the woods. They walked towards them, dusting their gloves off and grinning. As the snowballs stopped, so did Harry’s squeals as he laughed, hands clutching to Louis’ sweater with his face buried in Louis’ neck. “I hate you lot.”

“Oh shut up you love us,” said a brown haired girl who had her hair tucked into a beanie which she was pulling low. “If we let you have romantic time with your boyfriend without being menaces what kind of friends would we even be?”

“Good friends?” Harry suggested, earning a smack from her. He drew away from Louis a little to shoot her a wink and went to talk to his friends.

“Wrong,” yelled another one of Harry’s friends. He was tall and grinning down at them. He raised his eyebrows at Louis as he smiled. Louis smiled back half-heartedly, a little anxious that Harry was away from him. “I’m Nick and you must be the boyfriend?”

“Louis,” he said, shaking the hand Nick offered.

“He talked a lot about you last year,” Nick supplied, corners of his lips picking up. “A lot.”

“Really too much,” the girl from before added, waggling her eyebrows as she took extended a hand. “Alexa. Nice to meet you Louis.”

Louis grinned wider as he repeated the sentiment and meant it a little too. The rest of the people introduced themselves in a quick blur he was only able to remember due to him being supernatural. He smiled at each of them, feeling conscious of the fact that he was wearing only a jumper while everyone else was decked in heavy clothes from head to toe. Maybe Harry had been right about wearing bigger clothes to blend in. Speaking of, Louis turned his head to watch Harry chat with Johnny animatedly. As if sensing his gaze, Harry met his eyes and grinned, biting his lower lip. He immediately wandered back to his side and slipped a hand around Louis’ waist. “Lou, this is Johnny, my childhood friend.”

“Great to finally meet you man this guy talks about you a lot.” He grinned mischievously. “And you’re shorter in person.”

“Hey,” Harry protested as he moved to shove his friend and step back quickly, curling around Louis. Johnny stumbled but laughed, shaking his head. Harry was pouting now, making Louis chuckle. “Don’t be mean to him.”

Johnny raised his hands in a surrender motion. “Just a joke mate.”

“This one is a wild cat,” Louis said, bopping Harry on the nose and making him scrunch it up adorably. Louis smiled at him while the others laughed. “He’s cute.”

“You two are cute,” Alexa said, beaming at them. “And you’re lucky Harry. Wish I had found a perfect human like him.”

Louis froze, making Harry widen his eyes as he entwined his fingers through Louis’. “I am lucky to have him. He doesn’t even have one flaw.”

Everyone else cooed, calling them ‘adorable’ and ‘gross’, ignoring Louis’ stilted reaction. All of the friends started talking with Harry one over the other, which Louis barely focused on. The thoughts inside his head had gotten louder and not one of them was a good one. They ranged from fear of the future to worry for Harry and they were making him feel flighty. So he tried his best to focus on the feel of Harry against him and the faint rustling of the winds. He tried tuning back to hear them plan to meet later for drinks after which they parted, saying their goodbye. Harry’s smile dropped immediately as they were off his sight, turning to Louis with a concerned frown.

“I’m so sorry I spoke on your behalf as well, but you’re not obligated to join, Louis.” Louis didn’t look up so Harry lifted his chin, shaking him out of whatever trance he had been as he reverted back to reality. He blinked, unfreezing himself as he stared deep into those big, concerned, forest green eyes.

“That’s completely fine, Haz. I was just caught off guard with the... before.” He smiled, it quite not reaching his eyes just yet and Harry noticed it too. “I would love to meet your friends for drinks which wouldn’t affect me but... um can I just go on a walk to clear my mind or something?”

“Sure,” Harry said, confused with Louis’ behaviour as he bit down on his lower lip. He didn’t look convinced, as he should be but he grabbed Louis’ hand and kissed the smooth skin before he let go. “As long as you’re okay.”

“I am,” Louis said, nodding. And yeah he was just... it was difficult. Maybe it was the winter effect for him. He just needed to walk or run. “I am.”

-

Harry felt confused by Louis’ behaviour as he thought it over in his head as he made his way back home, stumbling only thrice in the snow. He didn’t run into anyone on his way up to the room and he shut the door, sliding down to the floor. He could feel the shift in his thoughts like something had bothered him ever since the surprise snowball attack. And he knew it wasn’t his friends but some internal battle he refused to share. Maybe the winter thing.

Yeah Louis had scared him a little but Harry liked how protective he had gotten over him at the hint of danger. It was nice knowing that someone was there to protect him. But it was after that, that he had gone spacey. It was a hindrance in his plan really since he wanted to tell Louis after he got drunk later tonight. It would be liquid courage he’d get and maybe he could test the waters too. But if Louis was going to be like this... he didn’t know if the plan should be pursued after all. So he did the best he could.

“Pick up pick up,” Harry muttered under his breath as he restlessly tapped his foot. He was in the middle of pacing the room when the dial tone cut off. “Hi Niall.”

There was a delayed response before a groan was heard. “I was sleeping Harry.” Niall yawned obnoxiously and maybe purposefully. “You woke me up.”

“Well, it’s afternoon, Niall,” he replied, annoyance seeping into his tone as Niall made a yawning sound again. “You should be awake right now.”

“Yeah yeah.” There was rustling of sheets before Niall sighed. “So what happened now?”

“Do you remember my plan?”

“What plan?”

“The plan Niall!” he half yelled, trying to keep his voice in check. He sat on his bed, tapping his foot again. “The plan to tell him.”

“Oh yeah that.” There was another beat of silence and the next time Niall spoke, it came from far away. “So what now? Did you tell him already or are you backing out again?”

Harry ran his fingers through his hands, feeling frustrated as he sighed. “Haven’t told him yet. But I’m going to do that tonight while pretending I’m drunk. I’ll tell him and check his reaction and assert whether or not I should peruse it while I’m here or back in London. But Niall, I’m second guessing myself and panicking. What do I do?”

Niall sighed again. “Just wait a moment there, mate let me just get up properly for this conversation.” There was a clink sound which was probably him keeping the phone on a flat surface and a lot of sounds of him stumbling around the place. Then he picked up again, breathing into the phone. “Okay Harry, listen to me now okay. I know you and I know him, not much but I know him. So just take a chance and fucking tell him and see what happens.”

Harry let out an exasperated huff of air, getting up before pacing the room. “Really Niall? That’s what you made me wait for because... that's just shitty. I’m really panicking here. What if Louis just runs into the night and never comes back? How am I supposed to get over him? Or how am I to watch him be jubilant and beautiful while I wrinkle and turn ugly and then he leaves me because he stops liking me. What will I do then? It’s horrifying and –”

Niall shushed him making Harry blink and actually stop. He stared at the wall in front of him, filled with pictures from his childhood stuck onto the wall but not really seeing them at all. There was a pause for a few seconds.

“Now listen to me okay, Harry? Calm down. You’re overreacting. So take breaths now.”

Harry took in a deep breath. “Okay I’m calm. Or trying to be. But you think it’s a good idea Niall?”

“He loves you Harry,” Niall said, voice soft. And yeah that was a good point, he knew. But there was still a chance and a major one at that, that direct confrontation or demand will make Louis flee. And he’d never find him again. “And he’d always come back for you. So just man up alright. Do it and don’t over think.” Harry nodded even though he knew his friend couldn’t see through the phone. There was a lull in their conversation. “But hey Harry where is Louis anyway? Won’t he be able to hear you with supersonic hearing and all?”

Harry let out an embarrassing, high-pitched squeak at that, pacing around the room more violently as he overthrew the bed sheets and clothes for no reason. “Couldn’t you have reminded me of this before? What if he heard this and already fled? What the fuck Niall I am just so... I told you we should speak in our made up language but you refused to!”

Niall made a sound of protest. “I can’t remember it alright so let’s just speak in Spanish. I’m expert at that.”

“But I’m not!”

“So learn it.”

“You’re being ridiculous right now!” Harry told him before flopping down on the bed with the bed sheets half ripped out and pillows thrown in the middle.

“I’m...? You know what Harry, just don’t call me again when you’re panicked and stressed because you turn into a mad man.” With that, the call was cut and Harry was left listening to beeps before he sighed and threw the phone on the bed. He closed his eyes, sinking into the feeling of comfort his bed provided right now when his fears were trying to eat him alive.

Probably Louis wouldn’t leave him but he definitely would be freaked and need convincing and Harry had to steel himself for that.

-

Louis had come back a while later, after which they dressed up and ventured out in the cold night.

The snow crunched under their feet, sparkling slightly under the streetlights. Harry had decided to take the longer route to the pub where he would be meeting his friends. He wanted to show Louis his childhood life and merge the two things together as he showed him the beautiful, snow-covered spots he had visited. Walking hand in hand with Louis down the quiet streets, feeling the cold sensation of his bare fingers wrapped around his as they leaned into each other was beautiful. This coldness was beautiful, something Harry felt he could get used to if only Louis said yes.

“And this is where I used to meet my friends every weekend,” Harry said, pointing to the little coffee shop which still looked the same in its slightly run down state. Louis hummed. He had come back from his walk looking white as a sheet, but that wasn’t particularly concerning since he was also smiling, albeit a little guiltily. Maybe he felt guilty for almost running away on him so Harry had wrapped him in his arms and had kissed his forehead and then his lips. Of course they were cold made him shiver but he had tried his best not to show it. At least Louis was back right? Not that he’d ever run away. Harry giggled as they walked by another one of his memorable spots, well not as memorable as he was going to make it seem. “And right there, under that tree where I had my first kiss. It was pretty steamy.”

“Was it?” Louis asked, voice strained as he looked at the place Harry was pointing at. Looking down, he found Louis glaring at the tree, almost as if wishing he had laser eyes to turn the tree down. He stood rooted to the spot, making Harry stopping along with him and it just made him giggle and poke at the vampire’s nose. Louis looked up, frowning as he blinked thrice. The spot at which they had stopped made the lights hit Louis’ face perfectly, showing off his sharp features and long eyelashes casting shadows on his cheekbones. It never failed to marvel him. Louis looked pale as usual, lips looked redder in contrast as licked them, jaw clenching with jealousy. “Was it that good?”

Harry smiled, feeling jumpy with the jealous his boyfriend showed as he leaned forward to press his lips against Louis’. Louis’ icy posture was quick to melt away as the hand holding Harry’s slipped out of his grip and looped around his waist while the other pulled at his hair a little harsh than usual. Harry moaned against his lips as he placed his palm on Louis’ cheek to trace his cheekbone with his thumb before leaning back to look into his eyes, which looked icy blue and swivelling with emotions. “No, this one was better.”

“You were just trying to make me jealous, weren’t you?” he whispered against his lips, biting Harry’s bottom one.

“Did it work?”

“Well, yes,” Louis said before reclaiming his lips, softly this time as he always did. Sometimes Harry wished he got rough with him, like before, but the soft way he kissed never failed to make him feel revered, praised almost and he could never regret that. “Now let’s go.”

Harry nodded, leading Louis towards the pub. The nearer they got, the louder the night seemed, even if it was only eight. Every year there had been a tradition Harry was used to following. He met up with all of his friends two nights before Christmas, getting drunk as they sang classic Christmas songs and had fun. Last year he had done the same, except not laughed but yearned the presence of a certain someone and headed home before karaoke. This time though, he wasn’t getting drunk just pretending he was. Louis would be hard to be fooled by his mediocre acting skills but he’d have to make do. Besides when he wasn’t lying for himself, he was convincing as an actor, or so they said.

“Shall we go in?” Harry asked, as they stood outside the door, noise spilling out from the inside. Louis nodded as he pushed the door open and let Harry in first with his palm lightly touching the small of Harry’s back. The loud noises which greeted him drowned out every thought in his head, the smell of beers and warmth on his skin. He scanned the rather crowded pub for his friends but they found him first, calling out their names and waving them over with a loud cheer, which made Louis laugh. Harry smiled too as they made their way over to the table which was currently overflowing with twenty somethings and a table full of pints.

“Alright Harry?” Nick asked, shifting to a side as he left a sliver of space for them to sit. But it was too small of a space for the two of them to fit. But as Harry debated it, Louis made a quick decision, squeezing into the small space and pulling down onto his lap, hugging him from behind. It was comfortable enough for Harry and he leaned back onto him, earning cooing and ribbing from his friends. “Oh you are alright Harry.”

Harry shook his head and blushed at their comments. Louis’ laughter resonated in his chest.

“Nice to have you here Louis,” said Johnny, clutching on to Louis’ hands before frowning. “Man are your hands cold.”

Harry didn’t know how to answer that but Louis did, as he laughed. “When you have less blood in you that tends to happen. Cold hands forever but I have my boy to warm them up, right.”

Harry hurried grabbed on to Louis’ frigid hands, wrapping them in as their table burst into laughter. Louis was laughing along so everything was fine maybe. He had reverted back to his past self. So maybe the plan was safe to go with, he thought, taking the glass Nick offered and swallowed it down with a grimace. That was strong.

The night went by and Harry stayed cuddled into Louis’ side. They were offered drinks, a few which Harry and Louis accepted out of politeness, both being reluctant for different reason. Harry pretended to be tipsy, grinning like a loon while Louis looked unfazed and began refusing drinks claiming he was a lightweight. The irony, or was it? He was never good with irony. It earned them a few boos, his friends calling them boring but Harry told them they were happy being drunk on each other and they groaned and swatted at him. Louis laughed as he protected him.

And as usual, Johnny stood up and clinked his glass almost one hour in, cheeks red and eyes glassy. “And now it’s karaoke time and no one gets to skip out!”  He swayed on the spot and holding on to Ed for support. “As usual Ed here is going first. My man Ed, smash it. And after that, guess who will be going. Any guesses?”

And see, this was the time all twenty of his friends screamed Harry’s name and shoved him off his seat in their half-drunken state almost as if he’d be going next. But he was taken completely by surprised when instead they called out Louis’ name but still reached out to push Harry off.

“Hey guys come on,” he complained, holding on the table as Louis held on to his waist. The drink in his hand sloshed, spilling on the table as he wrinkled up his nose. But they paid him no heed as they pleaded for Louis to sing.

“Come on I don’t sing!” he protested, hiding his face against Harry’s back, murmuring the rest of his words. His hands tightened on Harry’s waist as he tried to make himself smaller and Harry had to bite on his lips to contain his grin. “Tell them Harry that I don’t sing.”

And usually, he’d be the first to take Louis’ side. But not on this matter. So he scooted a little to the side, leaning on Nick so he could look Louis in the eyes, a pout placed on his lips and he widened his eyes. “Come on Louis, please? Sing for me?”

Louis huffed, pressing his lips together so he didn’t break out in a grin as he shook his head. “The things I do for you, Harry. For you.”

At that, the table let out a loud cheer, which he almost didn’t hear as Louis kissed him. They did cheer a lot, he thought as he drew back with a smile. Ed took the stage, singing a beautiful rendition of All I want for Christmas and earned claps and praises.

“How could I compare,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear, shifting a little. Harry got the hint and shifted off his lap to stand upright and Louis followed.

“Good luck,” Harry said, kissing him and taking the empty spot Louis left. As Louis climbed up the makeshift stage, his posture has stiffened as he looked flustered and fiddling with his hair. He looked yellow under the lights as he clutched tightly on to the mic stand. His start was shaky but after the first verse, he really got into the song and shook his hips to the beat and serenaded Last Christmas to Harry. His voice was like bell chimes and honey, making Harry’s heart feel light as he found himself torn between giggling and wanting to snog him senseless. He cheered the loudest at the end, making Louis smile coyly as he walked off the stage and headed straight for him.

“Did I do good?” he asked, eyes full of apprehension and eyebrows furrowed together. Harry couldn’t help but kiss him right between his eyebrows before kissing him properly on the lips.

“You did great, baby. I knew you were a good singer but I never knew what a great singer you were.”

“As usual, you make no sense,” he said, chuckling.

“Sure I do,” he replied, capturing Louis’ lips in a longer kiss which made his friends smack him.

His friends passed him more drinks after his own performance. And a little after that, the lights got a little too twinkly and Louis started to look too blurry as he looked at him in concern. All the drinks he’d had were really starting to affect him and he felt that if he had one more drink, he’d lose all coherent thinking he had. And then go from pretend drunk to actual drunk. So leaned onto Louis like a koala, whispering how tired he felt and bid farewell to his friends. They booed and teased them as Harry and Louis walked towards the door but as the door shut, so did their voices. Everything was muted and then it was just them and the falling snow.

“It’s snowing again,” Louis whispered into the night, his breath coming out in puffs of smoke. He looked up at the snowfall, the hand which wasn’t holding Harry up raised to catch the flakes. They didn’t melt in his grasp, staying just the same until Louis dropped them off again. When Harry tried to catch a snowflake, it melted rather quickly, making him frown.

“Wish I could do that,” he grumbled under his breath as Louis started to walk, half lifting Harry. Harry steered them towards the shorter route, feeling the tenseness of Louis’ shoulder. The cold air on his face was helping him feel sober and so was the chill in his bones. Harry wasn’t backing out this time, just making sure his words were slurred so Louis believe he was still inebriated. “Wouldn’t that be so nice, being able to catch snowflakes because your hands are just as cold?”

“It’s not always that cool though,” he murmured, giving a half-hearted laugh as he tried not to show his discomfort. It wasn’t working as Harry saw right through him but he needed to push more.

“It would be nice if I could be like you,” Harry faux slurred, tripping over his feet. Louis tightened the grip on his shoulder, fingers digging in slightly. “Then I wouldn’t have to worry about the cold or ageing or losing you. We could be blissful together and literally forever.”

“Not all forever lead to good or being happy Harry,” Louis said, the smoke curling around his words and making them more bitter. “Besides being or turning into a vampire is not what you should be dreaming of. It isn’t easy, this constant struggle with self and this fear of killing someone if you don’t restrain yourself enough. You don’t want to go through all that pain.”

“But I’ll have you,” Harry whispered, looking straight into Louis’ eyes. His face was carefully blank, frigid and smooth as he looked up at him. His eyes were duller than usual, steeling by the second but Harry could still the doubt and fear in there, swirling in the ocean of his eyes before he tried to solidify and bury it under the ice. He knew he was acting sober now and Louis would know he wasn’t drunk but he had to risk it. He needed to convince him somehow.

“But what am I worth, Harry? Nothing at all.” Louis sounded hurt while he said even if he thought he was being neutral. Harry’s heart clenched around the words he wished he could say. Louis didn’t get it. Harry was willing to give up everything for him – sunlight, warmth, life, everything. The moment he gave him his heart, he had Harry with him too and he couldn’t walk away after. Somehow this frigid being had wielded itself in and warmed his heart so much that it wouldn’t know what cold was if it wasn’t Louis’ touch. He needed him. And he was worth everything. And he knew Louis would call him an idiot if he said all that, knew he still wouldn’t believe because for some reason, he thought the worst of himself.

But Harry stayed quiet, didn’t say the words. Not then. He just gave him a forlorn look, wrapping himself more securely around Louis to the point that the vampire almost carried him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update would be soon since I'm planning to post it all in 2017 only. Hehe.  
> If you are liking it, please leave and kudos and comments. I appreciate them thank you.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was supposed to post it yesterday but well, I didn’t finish since I was feeling de-motivated lately. So yeah. But it’s here so yay? Anyway. This is a little smaller than the other chapters, mainly as I did not know how to chapter-ise this fic. It’s hard.  
> There are only two chapters left now, because I divided it further but it is more like the last chapter and epilogue actually. And it would be posted on 31st. Hope you’re liking it so far.  
> Oh and this is yet to be betaed and I edited this in a hurry at 3 am so there might be a few small mistakes which my beta has yet to sieve so sorry for that. I'll correct them soon.

Louis now knew for sure what Harry wanted out of him. Not that he’d been subtle with hints before but it was closest to saying it outright that he had gotten. All the words he had said when he was drunk reverberated in his head as he stared up at the pale blue ceiling in the dark as his boyfriend clung to him as he slept, snoring peacefully.

Louis could never sleep so the waking up wasn’t the problem, but he couldn’t detach himself from Harry right now and untangle his thoughts. So he just lay there holding Harry tight, feeling helpless since the man shook from the cold. He wished he could run to the cupboard to fetch them a blanket but that would rouse Harry from his sleep. But that man needed to wear more warm clothes and not get cold, especially not when he would be sleeping with Louis. And he needed to stop wishing for it too.

See, it wasn’t like Louis didn’t want Harry beside him forever, in fact there was nothing he’d want more. But he still could remember the excruciating pain he went through when he had been bitten and left by that wicked vampire, and he also remember the first few months when all he wanted to do was to tear the neck of a warm bodied animal and then felt guilty over it. It had been torturous and he didn’t think Harry understood just how bad it would even if he explained him. And he didn’t want him to go through that and watch helplessly. Plus, it took immense effort for a vampire to restrain themselves and inject the human with venom as they drained half their blood and let the other half spread the venom. Since Louis hadn’t had human blood in decades, it would be harder for him. So yeah, he really didn’t want to pick up on Harry’s hints. He didn’t.

So he closed his eyes and let his thoughts cross over his mind and turn just like the frigid winds blowing outside.

“Hi,” Harry murmured a few hours later, when the sky was still dark and the birds still asleep. Louis didn’t know what time it was, hadn’t counted the ticks of the clock downstairs but he assumed it might be somewhere around five am. He turned his head to look at Harry, smiling at his sleep soft face with creases on his cheek. “Are you okay? You’ve been very twitchy.”

“Yes,” Louis lied, watching the slow frown spread on Harry’s face and the disbelieving furrow of his eyebrows. “Okay maybe I’m not. But I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“You,” he replied, it being a half-truth. He pressed a kiss against Harry’s lips, which were dry and chapped. “Always you.”

“Well I hope they were good thoughts.” He nuzzled his nose against Louis’ neck, kissing him there as he wrapped himself even more tightly around Louis, his bare feet cold against Louis’. His breath evened out soon and he was fast asleep again. Louis was left smiling for an hour or so as he heard the birds and neighbours wake up as Harry’s familiar snores mingled with it. Harry woke up three hours, making noises in his throat before he lifted his head off Louis’ check and rubbed at his eyes like a kitten. “Hi again.”

“Morning H,” Louis said, running his fingers through Harry’s hair and untangling the knots that had formed. Harry hummed, closing his eyes before he leaned on his elbow to kiss Louis. “Had a good sleep?”

“Always with you,” he said, giving him a sleepy smile before flopping backwards onto the bed, as stared at the same ceiling Louis had been staring at the whole night. Louis revelled in the silence before he sat up and stretched himself. “You’re going?”

“Well I have to keep up the good boyfriend status,” he replied, winking before he was out the door, hearing Harry’s chuckles behind him and him saying how Louis was a good boyfriend to him anyway. He flattened his hair on the way down lest it was sticking up from the back as he pulled down on his maroon sweater. Walking into the kitchen he found Anne making some tea while Gemma sat at the table looking sleepy and clad in an ugly Christmas sweater. At the sound of his footsteps, both of them looked up and gave him an identical smile. Louis waved at them, fingers barely seen from the sweater paws. He rubbed at his eyes as he seated himself beside Gemma.

“Good morning,” he greeted, earning a grunt from Gemma.

“Morning Louis,” Anne greeted cheerily, handing him a mug which he gladly accept. Gemma wrapped her palms around her own mug, warming them up and blowing on the steam. “You seemed to be cold.”

Louis frowned, making Anne looked pointedly at his big sweater before it dawned. She thought he was worn it because he was cold when he just liked this big sweater, no matter how much he made it seem as if he was only wearing it because Harry wanted him to. He smiled at her. “Well I’m always cold, me.”

“He is so cold,” someone said from behind and Louis was smiling even before he had turned to see Harry. He had stumbled down the stairs wearing another one of his sweater, the brown one which was one size big on him with a beanie on his head. He kissed Louis chastely before sitting down on the free chair beside him. Gemma was making sounds and Anne chastised her. “He left me cold after left me alone to come down.”

“Oh baby I’m sorry,” Louis cooed, placing a big wet kiss on Harry’s pouty lips as he placed his hands on both sides of Harry’s face. Harry just blinked his big eyes at him so Louis acted on his instinct and rubbed their noses together, making him giggle. Louis smiled. “Better now?”

“Gosh you two are so cute,” Gemma said, voice fond despite the mocking tone she was going for. Harry and Louis blushed but not before pecking each other’s lips once and sitting back in their seats. Louis winked at her, making her scrunch up her face. “I’m feeling even more lonely on Christmas day. You two are basically revolting.”

“Gemma,” Anne chastised, even though she was smiling widely. “It isn’t hard to just compliment and be happy they found each other.”

“But what’s the fun in that,” she retorted, waggling her eyebrows playfully.

Louis took a sip of his tea and felt it warming his throat as it went down. And when Harry gripped his hand under the table, his chest felt warmer as they smiled at each other.

-

That night, Louis didn’t sleep as usual. But neither did Harry, even if he pretended to with his eyes shut and face hidden into the pillow. He tried to keep his breath even to fool Louis but it probably wasn’t working. 

As the clock struck midnight downstairs and Harry’s alarm rang, he jolted awake as he excited crawled over to shut off the alarm and then crawled back to Louis’ side. “Happy birthday,” he whispered in the dark before placing a kiss on Louis’ lips. He could see nothing except for what was lit from the moonlight streaming in the window. But he felt Louis’ smile against his lips and couldn’t help as a smile spread on his own lips as well.

A few months ago, Louis has hesitantly revealed to him that his birthday fell on Christmas Eve. He relayed that they used to have a small celebration, a cake and song only actually since their monetary situation wasn’t great. His sisters celebrated with him until he lived with him, it being symbolic since they knew he didn’t age anymore. And after that, he found no reason to celebrate anymore since he had told them he’d never meet them again and disappeared. Harry had been a little sulky about the fact that Louis didn’t tell him before but then there wasn’t anything he could do. But this year he had promised himself he would. Secretly.

“You turned a hundred and fifty six today, Lou,” Harry continued, giggling against Louis’ cheek and sliding down to nip at his jaw. “You’re so old.” Harry continued biting down Louis’ smooth neck as he threw his leg over him so now he was stranding him. “Close to two hundred than hundred.”

Louis shifted his hips under him, pushing himself up on his elbows so Harry had to tilt his head if he had to kiss down Louis’ neck. “I don’t know what you’re trying to do here, Harry but we’re not having birthday sex right now.”

Harry let out a whine as he detached his lips from where he had been sucking a love bite onto Louis’ skin. It would disappear in an hour or something.  “Shh honey I know we can’t do it right now since you know how loud I can be and I’d like for us to be wild.” He made a hushing sound as he climbed off Louis’ body and the bed and almost brained himself as he tried to be smooth. Louis was watching him amusedly as he took the hand Harry had offered and let himself be pulled to his feet. “But come with me downstairs please.”

Harry led Louis down the stairs, and didn’t pull him along as he wanted to since that would lead to no good and Harry would trip. It was dark downstairs as well and did well to hide his grin but it made it difficult to navigate. But since Harry was used to midnight sneaking around to get a snack when he was a kid, he found it easier to reach the dark kitchen. He let out a low whistle.

“Surprise!”

The lights were immediately flicked on, illuminating the decorated room and balloons on the walls. There were streamers on the wall and at the dining table were Gemma and Anne, laughing with their party hats on. Harry was grinning. He had convinced them to decorate the room when Harry dragged Louis upstairs and they had, although rushed. Harry had baked the cake and in blue icing had written ‘happy birthday Louis’ with icicles beside it, a joke which only Louis would get. And he did, as he looked at the cake and winked at Harry, making his face feel warm instantly. Louis’ eyes were twinkle and almost squinting in joy.

“Wow thank you I’m so surprised,” he said, smiling at the two ladies before his gaze settled on Harry, fond and loving. Harry felt quite proud of himself for bringing him that happiness and pulling it off so neatly without him knowing. But then he saw that little twitch of his eyebrow, a minuscule movement which made realisation dawn on Harry. Louis had superhuman hearing and could see in the dark. Which meant he had heard them in the kitchen decorating and seen it up before the lights switched on. Oh fuck, Harry thought, lips parting and it didn’t go unnoticed by Louis as he squeezed the hand he was still holding. “No really, I am. And I’m also very happy Harry, and that's all because of you. Thank you.”

I’m so happy today, Harry. Thank you.”

“Couldn’t have done it without them,” he replied weakly, nodding towards the other two ladies who were grinning at them. Anne looked the most enthusiastic as she walked over to them to envelop Louis in a warm hug.

“Many wishes, love, may you be happy,” she whispered in his ears before planting a kiss on his cheeks.

“Happy birthday, Louis,” said Gemma as well as she slipped off the party hat and messed with her hair. “How old did you turn anyways?”

“Twenty six,” Harry and Louis said at once, grinning at each other.

“He’s old,” Harry added, winking at Louis.

“Not my fault you like older men, Harry,” Louis replied, sticking his tongue out at him.

“Well you’re just a child I’m sorry,” Harry said blankly before bursting into giggles. Anne was shaking her head at them before she brought out the cake.

“Well Louis darling, come let’s cut your cake and go to sleep. I’m tired today.”

“Surely, Anne.”

They all gathered around the cake. “Make a wish Lou,” he whispered before Louis blew out the candles and beamed at him. He cut the cake gingerly, feeding the first piece to Harry before smearing some of the icing on Harry’s nose. Harry was tempted to scoop out the icing on his nose and sucking his fingers seductively but well, they had audience. So with his eyes he conveyed to Louis saying ‘I’m gonna get you for that’. Louis raised his eyebrows in challenge before laughing and curling in on himself.

Gemma muttered ‘gross’ under her breath as she cut a piece out for herself. After finishing it and licking her fingers clean, she told them she was going to sleep before she disappeared upstairs. Anne went to sleep too, winking at them as she did. Harry smiled at her retreating figure before turning to Louis.

“You knew I was going to surprise you, didn’t you?” he asked, hands on his hips. And he knew from the twitch of Louis’ brow that the answer was yes.

“It was hard not to, you know. But I loved it anyways, surprise or not.”

Harry let out a groan, dropping his head in his hands. “I wanted to surprise you so bad that in all that I forgot you can hear better than me.”

“Hey hey.” Louis took a step forward to hold Harry’s wrists and looked into his eyes. His eyes were light blue, the colour of calm sea as they looked into his own wild green ones. “I’m sorry you couldn’t surprise, and maybe you could never. But I liked your effort. I liked that you wanted me to be happy and celebrate, and I did. I was asleep on my birthdays all these years since I didn’t really care. And if it weren’t for my excellent memory, I wouldn’t even remember it. December is a gloomy month, filled with the most memories – good and bad. But you lighted it up, made me happy and I haven’t felt sad since I came here. I’m enjoying the snow, the white pristine glow everything has right now and you. I love you Harry and just, I don’t know how to express just happy I am okay?”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“I love you too, okay? And I want forever with you.”

They took a few minutes to stare into each other’s eyes, swaying to an unheard beat in the silence of the night. Until Harry yawned and hurried to stifle it, effectively breaking the spell and making Louis chortle.

-

Harry had a peaceful sleep and after he woke up, the day was uneventful. Louis was essentially a ball of sunshine and Harry kept calling him ‘birthday boy’, which for some reason he liked. He might have been very eager for birthdays when he was human that was for sure. Harry took him around town again, to show him places in the light. It was cloudy outside but Louis, finally, wore cuddly clothes and hid his skin so sunlight wouldn’t irritate him. Harry took him to the old bakery he used to work at and found old Margaret still there, greeting them with joy.

“You know my boy,” she told Louis, leaning in conspiringly. Louis imitated with a curious smile. “This one used to man the cash register, great at it actually but he went around town bragging he was a baker. I didn’t even let him in the back and he never touched the oven ever.”

Louis had giggled, poking at Harry’s ribs and making him squirm. Harry folded his hands atop his chest, pouting. “Well now I am an actual baker Margaret so I finally fit the bill.”

They all had a laugh, Margaret handing them free pastries after they had long talks. And Louis smiled at her as they waved her goodbye.

After they came home, Harry insisted they climb up on the roof to watch sunset together. Louis hesitant at first but gave in when Harry pouted just told him they needed to lay low to avoid suspicion and judgement. Harry watched as the golden rays lighted the side of Louis’ face as the sky got darker. Louis told him he was beautiful and he said the same. It was a good day.

They spent Christmas morning opening gifts. Gemma complained about the joint gifts Harry and Louis had bought her, demanding that she should get two each next year. Louis had agreed heartily as he joked with her. Louis and Harry both got a hand stitched red sweater from Anne, with their initials on the front and Gemma had gifted Louis a blue scarf. He had put both of them on immediately, making Harry coo as he himself shivered as a gust of cold air blew in. Louis shook his head as he wrapped his scarf around Harry’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Gemma made retching sounds.

The day after that, Harry and Louis were ready to head home. Harry had liked the tranquillity and silence that accompanied Holmes Chapel but if he was being quite honest, he also missed the bustle of the city he had gotten used to. He didn’t miss working or waking up in the early hours for sure. But he would be able to go to work and come home to just him and Louis where they didn’t have to hide a very important fact. Leaving his childhood home felt a lot symbolic to him though, as if he was leaving his past behind for now and being able to let go. Now all that was needed was to convince Louis to change him, which he still hadn’t managed to do. But maybe in their flat they could talk freely without the fear of being overheard and it might be the best solution after all. Plus Louis had been happy.

“I wish you would stay for longer,” Anne said, taking turns hugging Harry and Louis and kissing their cheeks in farewell. Louis was smiling at her with his hands on her shoulder as he leaned back. “At least till New Years?”

“Louis has a shift at the cafe mum,” Harry reminded, shouldering his bag. Louis gave him a disapproving look as he picked up his own bag and he knew the vampire would grab it before they reached their car. “And I have work too, you know.”

“I know baby.” She kissed his cheek once more and looked at him lovingly. “But be back soon.”

“Yes mum,” Harry said, not knowing whether or not he meant it. “Soon.”

With that they made their way towards the car, and as Harry had predicted, Louis was quick to snatch the bag off his shoulder and carried it himself to the car. Harry mentally shook his head at his boyfriend’s antics as he opened the car door and slid in. Louis climbed in with a proud smirk and Harry actually shook his head this time. It was a long car drive home and he didn’t want to spend it arguing with Louis and he knew Louis loved the banter so he didn’t start it. They waved at Anne until she and the house were out of sight. Left behind were his mum and old memories and facing forward were anxieties and imminent, important discussion Harry could not afford to delay any longer. It had to be before the New Year started.

He looked over to Louis’ side. He was looking out the window with a thoughtful expression on his face, watching the snow covered trees go by. Soon, Harry told himself.

-

Tenseness hung in the air since the moment they entered their flat. It hung heavy, perpetuated by Harry and waiting to be addressed by either but they didn’t, opting instead to pretend it didn’t exist. Louis could almost see the visible waves of strain roll off Harry, the stiffness he carried in his shoulders and it was affecting him too. He could hear Harry muttering under his breath when he was home, jumbled words so rushed and broken that they didn’t even make sense if he tried to. He had even taken to restlessly shake in his sleep, and the only thing Louis could do was hold him tight in his arms and he would calm down again. He didn’t ask him what was bothering him, suspecting what it was but not wanting to broach the topic himself.

But it was proving to be a long two days and it was sort of breaking him. Louis would spend the mornings dealing with irate customers only to arrive home and find Harry being shifty as he threw a pile of crumpled paper balls in the dustbin and not meeting his eyes. It was getting to him. So when Harry was being jittery late that evening, he crouched down beside him to hold his bicep and forcing him to turn to look at him.

He kept his voice soft as he could but firm still and his grip loosened when Harry tried to free himself. “What’s going on with you, Harry? What has gotten into you? Are you alright?”

Harry’s body was taut with tension as his heartbeats quickened. He looked at him through his lashes as he tried to find something in his eyes. Louis couldn’t figure out the exact emotion that was there but he could say he was nervous. And lying. “Nothing. I’m just fine, Louis. What's wrong with me?”

Harry’s shoulders shook with near hysterical laughter and he looked away, somewhere over Louis’ shoulder. He was being very obvious with his lie and Louis didn’t know why he was lying at all so he frowned, looking at him in concern. Louis was breathing through his nose like he sometimes did as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. He released his grip on Harry’s arm and instead placed both his palms on the side of Harry’s face and tilted his head towards him. There was still anxiety lingering in his eyes as they had gone a deep shade of green. He searched Louis’ face for something again, a hint of indecision as he chewed on his bottom lip. “Harry, love, please tell me what happened. I’m getting worried about you. What is it?”

Harry’s eyebrows rose minimally before he closed his eyes and taking a deep breath through his mouth. Louis could hear the beats of his heart get louder and quicker, the loudest sound which he was tuned to. The creases on Louis’ forehead deepened as he watched Harry take more deep breaths. When Harry finally reopened his eyes, he looked determined as he pursed his lips and lowered Louis’ hands from his face. Louis let them fall to a side as he watched Harry put some distance between them.

“Okay.” Harry was still biting his lip as he looked resolutely at Louis, shaking his hair out of his eyes and playing with the one longer strand by his ear. “Okay fine. Something has been going on in my head. This idea popped into my head a long time ago, probably three months after I met you probably and slowly, I’ve come around to the idea of it. When I started falling in love with you, I never thought of you as this vampire who doesn’t age but rather as a person I wanted by my side. But slowly, it caught up to me, this fear gnawing at my heart and telling me it was inevitable. That we won’t last. That you’d leave because.” He laughed bitterly, looking at the floor as Louis looked on, confused. “You’ll be this beautiful person forever while my beauty would fade and eventually you’d stop loving me. And I know you don’t love me for my looks, I know that Lou but the thought won’t leave me okay. And I don’t want to leave you or separate from you only because only one of us can live forever so.” Louis was holding his breath, literally because he had taken a huge gulp of air and holding it in. Harry was looking up at him again, eyes still nervous but more determined than before. “Please make me a vampire like you.”

Louis had completely frozen up, eyes wide as he suddenly let the gust of air leave his chest. His ear were ringing with a sound as something cold settled in the pit of his stomach and spread all the way up. His lungs felt like they were frozen, and if he were human it would be concerning. He thought his heart stopped beating too, until he realised, it hadn’t beaten in nearly two hundred year and wasn’t something that should’ve escaped his mind at all. He didn’t know why he was so taken aback since it was a decision he knew for a while was brewing in Harry’s mind but still, it made him re-evaluate everything he knew, all with the heavy feeling in his chest. His mind was swimming, eyes blinking to stay open as all the stress from all those years came back to him.

No, he thought, he couldn’t take his heartbeat away. The same heartbeat which grounded him at nights when he slept beside his lover. He couldn’t make it stop, not himself even if Harry asks him to. No, he thought, he couldn’t take the chance of live or death on him. He couldn’t be the one responsible if he gets away from him forever due to Louis’ one mistake. The pain would be too much to bear, crippling him more than he ever was. And finally, no, he thought, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t be the one to turn him, not even if he asked for it so nicely.

There was a ringing in Louis’ ears, making him hear all of the noises but never comprehending them. So he noticed Harry’s lips moving as his hands moved along, expressing himself but all he could really see was nothing except the dark abyss. He needed to escape, was the only thought. ‘But Harry?’ added his heart but he couldn’t hear it right now. He just needed to escape, breath, be free from his thoughts. So he got up in a rush, knocking his hands onto the table and startling Harry into looking at him with his wide doe eyes.

Panic was steadily rising, all instincts telling him to flee and as much as he tried to just stand there still, he couldn’t. Not with Harry looking at him with wild eyes as he slowly stood up as well, scared. Louis took deep breaths to calm himself but they didn’t work as well.

He closed his eyes, listening to the minute sounds around him, the loudest being Harry’s heart, which didn’t help matters. “I can’t... I just I can’t,” he repeated. Because he really couldn’t do this, couldn’t be the one but he didn’t know how to say. “I need I just... I need...”

He didn’t even try to finish the sentence this time, opening his eyes and looking into Harry’s, trying to convey them. But there was a sheet of miscommunication there that he couldn’t tear down just yet so he didn’t bother. Instead he crossed the distance to the door, letting it slam behind him as he ran, ran into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hope you don’t hate me for the cliffhanger. Don’t worry it always gets alright in the end. And this is what I’ve been hinting at throughout so well, shouldn’t be that surprising huh. But flight instincts can’t always be tamed even if you want to and insecurities don’t really go. I suffer enough from both, sadly.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah well sorry for the cliffhanger but well. It had to end there. Because I wanted to keep all of the angst in one chapter itself.   
> Okay so all the warning from before? It is applied here. There’s angst, Harry almost dies, there’s blood mention and blood drinking but I didn’t go in too deep with detail because obvious reason. There is a vile vampire in here and as soon as you read “The person gave a low chuckle” you could stop reading and skip over to where there’s a ‘-’ and Louis’ version starts. And then skip again when you read “He saw two figures” just skip again until the ‘-’. That's the extent of blood mention. And then it stops being so angsty. Hope you readers aren’t upset by it. And if anyone has a trigger with almost death, please don’t read please.

Harry stared blankly at the shut door, feeling everything drain out of him. Suddenly he was reminded of a similar situation at the start of the month, when he had waited for Louis to be awake and walk out the door. Just this time, there was no Louis on the other side. And he didn’t even know if he’d come back. The worst fear of his which consisted of Louis running away and never returning had come to life. It was as if all of the air in his lungs had left with Louis to not come back again. His limbs felt numb, stomach growing cold with fear crawling up in his throat and paralysing him. His heart was beating louder and louder and he felt crippled under all that had happened as he sunk to the floor on his knees.

He was gone. Louis was gone. And all that was because of Harry. Fuck.

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, trying not to let his heart shatter and spill out his chest even as his thoughts went dark and wild. He knew he shouldn’t have confronted Louis like that, knew he’d run away if stressed because that's what he did. And he didn’t blame him really but he just wished he had said something comprehensive before he left, like why he had. Now his heart was overcome with worry, mind replaying the exact scene with Louis’ stricken expression stilling for a while longer in an endless loop and he didn’t know what to do anymore. Didn’t know when Louis would come back. If he’d come back. All he knew was that he was breaking apart piece by piece, right where he sat in their home. And Louis wasn’t here.

Time passed, the air from the open window getting colder and making him shiver but he didn’t move, just sat there waiting for him to return. Waiting for the door to swing open and him standing on the other side, looking apologetic. Waited for some movement signalling his arrival but it never came. Two hours passed and Louis didn’t come back. There was no other sound in the flat apart from the dry sobs coming from Harry as the last of his tears dried on his cheeks. His thoughts were racing, most of them racing back to Louis. He felt dishevelled and in that shaken state he made a decision. A decision to go looking for Louis himself and to bring him back home.

Harry managed to stand on his unsteady feet, somehow managing to hold himself up even with the turmoil that raged within him. Without grabbing a coat or his phone, he left their flat, wandering out the door and into the grasps of the cold, dark night. The air was getting colder by the second, lining his skin with goose pimples he chose to ignore as he walked, eyes searching the streets for his familiar face. There still were a few people wandering, buried in warm clothes as they walked in hushed silence. There was something dangerous about this night, a bad feeling about the street he walked on. It was way past midnight probably and Louis had always warned him not to wander the streets himself, especially the alleys which he told him to avoid at all costs. But of course those warnings were ignored by him as he took a turn, ending up in one of those alleys Louis didn’t want him to visit in search of his boyfriend. Just because Louis could be in one of those alleys, moping and huffing and hiding from Harry. He would be able to sense Harry’s arrival and could flee but at least he’d know Harry was looking for him right? And he might even come and talk to him, let him convince him. And what's the worst that could happen anyway.

Harry’s senses were tingling, hinting at something which he completely ignored. He thought he felt someone’s gaze on him, movements by the corner of his eyes which he turned to look at but didn’t stop. He knew better than to stop right now until he was out of here. A new fear was building up inside him now. Louis had told him that vampires tended to lurk out at nights, especially after midnights since it was easier to hide and prey on susceptible victims. And these vampires, unlike Louis or Liam, did kill humans. Harry’s feet were dragging, his heart racing and as his clouded thought began to clear, he realised just how unsafe this alley he had found himself could be. He could sense the danger in his gut and he knew whoever they were, they could sense his fear and hear his fast pacing heart as well.

Harry had almost come back to his senses by then, knowing he should quit his wild goose chase and return home and wait. But as he took a step forward to peer in the darkness ahead, he heard a clicking sound, like the sound of someone clicking their lighter. He spun on heels, trying to locate the source. He heard another click, a small light showing a figure in the dark, illuminated by the faint light from the mood as the light went out. They were dark and hooded, leaning against the wall. The click was echoed by the walls and the light would flicker and go off again. It happened about three times before Harry found himself walking towards the said figure, against his better judgement and his instincts telling him to flee. He was like a moth to a flame, for the lack of better comparison.

Honestly, he didn’t know why he was heading closer. Might be that there was a slight possibility of it being Louis, even though logic told him that he owned no lighter. It could be Louis, if the figure was taller than Louis should be and more buff as well. The cold of winter was creeping in, making him shiver and the hair on the back of his neck prickle, as he was met with the realisation that the personally certainly wasn’t him. He had been blinded by hope and desperation and hadn’t listened to reason. He should be retracing his steps and get out of this place. He willed his feet to stop going forward and he just stood there for a second, frozen as the lighter was clicked again, the fire flickering to life before vanishing again.

That was all it took for the figure to shift and turn to look right at him. Harry’s heart had started hammering in his chest and he was rooted to the spot, frozen by the threatening gaze of the person. He gulped, watching the silhouette of the person walk towards him and out of the darkness that had shrouded him and yeah, this person wasn’t Louis. He probably wasn’t even human.

The person gave a low chuckle, the sound echoing off the walls as their grey eyes gleamed and pinning him to the spot. Never had he felt within him a fear so strong, danger radiating off the person as every instinct in Harry screamed to run. He took a step back, heart pounding so loud that it was the only sound he could hear in the quiet night. And he knew the vampire could hear the loudness of it too, from the way his lip curled upwards in a sinister smirk. Harry took another step back, which made the chuckling stop and a low growl spilled from the vampire’s lips. “Don’t move.”

His voice was gruff, commandeering and threatening at once as he spoke those two words. Harry’s flight instincts were coming to life, but from living with Louis he knew that there was no chance of him being able to outrun a vampire even if he tried his best. They were quick and predatory, especially this one whose face looked like he had every intention of killing Harry and drinking his blood with no remorse. And the only one that could save him was Louis. Louis, who had run off to god knows where.

‘Louis,’ he called out in his head as screaming the same would do him no good. He hoped their telepathic skills were effective with long distance since he needed it to work now. ‘Louis if you can hear me, please help me.’

 Harry shut his eyes as he called out to Louis again. When he opened his eyes, the predatory vampire was standing much closer than before, the gleam of his fangs in the moonlight. He had only seen vampire fangs once, back when he didn’t even think they were real. And this time, they were scary so he understood why Louis always told him no when he had suggested he showed them to Niall. The eyes of the vampire were dark and beady as they glinted evilly in the dark of the night, face pale and ugly looking with red and purple lining his eyes. They were also wild as they searched Harry’s face with a hungry look as his lips curled upwards. Harry sent out a prayer to god. And see, this was why Louis should’ve changed him into a vampire so that he wouldn’t be landing in a situation like this.

“You have a very sweet scent. The kind of blood I want to taste.” The vampire sniffed the air, lips twisting in an ugly evil smile as he stepped closer. “You have got the scent of another vampire all over you, wrapped around like a second skin. Seems like you were some other vampire’s boy toy.” He almost spit the last two words at him as he gave him a once over. Anger flared in Harry’s chest and despise flickered in his heart for two seconds before it melted into fear again. Louis. Louis would be so worried when he would come back and not find Harry. If Harry would die tonight, right here in this alley, then Louis would never know. And the grief of nothing being able to save Harry, or Louis making this his fault would cripple him more than he already was. What with it being December as well. He would actually die due to it or go into permanent sleep. And Harry didn’t want that to happen so for both their sakes, he called out to his boyfriend once more in his head, hoping this time he’d hear it somehow and come. “Shame that he’d never get to see you again alive now. Never get to drink your blood again. Because I will be drenching you whole, just to spite him more. It will be fun.”

The vampire laughed, the sound vile in the silence of the night. The sharp features of his face glinted with evil and it was now that Harry understood why Louis referred vampires as monsters. He understood which monsters Louis had warned him about because this one was definitely one. He was uncouth, uncaring about anyone or anything. Probably not even his own life, since the fear of getting into a fight with another vampire also didn’t scare him. He seemed to be above everything, even the threat of death. Monster.

“Louis help me,” was all Harry could muster to whisper as he saw the vampire leaped at him, fangs bared. And all he could feel was fear as he felt those fangs sink into the side of his neck. Now see, he had imagined himself getting bitten before, to feel the fangs sink in him ever since he met Louis. But he had imagined Louis biting into him, and the feeling to be painful yet sensual. This, however, was nothing like that.

This was extremely pain, as Harry’s whole body felt like it was on fire, springing from his throat and spilling all the way to the tip of his toes. Not the good type of fire either, but the kind of fire that made your skin char and you scream with agony due to it. He would’ve screamed too, if he could. If his voice wasn’t stuck on his throat which was bursting with pain. He could see his life flash behind his closed eyelids, rushing by in blurred pictures of Louis. Louis in Harry’s lavender sweater, Louis’ smile, his azure eyes boring into his, his voice calling Harry’s name... the last two were getting blurry but somehow perfect like clear, distant echoes. The last thing he remember seeing was a flurry of movements behind him, the fangs drawing back before Louis’ face close to his and then everything went dark.

-

Louis had run out of the building in a flurry, a blur in the masses as he cut through the walking pedestrians. Cool air hit his face as he avoided hitting someone else. He was quick, barely being seen but the humans could feel something whizz past and they looked beside them in confusion but Louis barely stopped. He didn’t know what had taken over him but his flight instincts had gone overboard and telling his dead heart to run. And so he was. Who knows where though.

His feet were relentless, slapping lightly on the pavements as he kept running, feeling the vague sense of freedom. But it was unlike the last time. It wasn’t really freeing, but rather making him anxious. He could feel the cloudy city air turn colder and cleaner as the pavements turned to grass beneath his feet. The chatter of the barely awake city died down, sounding further away until it disappeared. He was out of the city and under the bright, starry sky in an open space. A meadow. It was the same meadow Harry had taken him on a first real date at, where they had spent time kissing under the same starlit sky. The air was clearer but he could barely breathe it in, as his lung constricted. He looked up at the stars, feeling every single one of them reflect Harry’s eyes and the shine they held. He clenched his fists by his sides, closing his eyes.

What had he done? Why had he run away from the one person or thing that didn’t scare him? Why had he left Harry like that, without any explanation? That was just wrong of him. He wanted to embrace love for so long but at the slightest risk, he had sprinted away like that, hurting the one person he never wanted to. He was such a monster, and not because he was a vampire. Louis buried his face in his hands and let out a low growl. Hadn’t he learnt at that running away never left his fears behind but gave them more power? He should’ve known. And he needs to go back and face him and tell him the real reason he couldn’t turn him – which was not because he didn’t want him to but because he feared he could lose him. That is if he hadn’t already lost him.

He looked around the meadow, it being filled with the memories of the last time they were here. He could almost see them kissing, laughing into each other’s mouths under this starry sky and he missed Harry more than he did before. Regretted his decision. He was an idiot, he told himself, digging his feet in ground.

Louis turned on his heel and chased down the same path he had ran on before. He could hear the whoosh of the wind in his ear again, feel the chilliness of the air and the people, all the while his thoughts chased back to Harry. Fear began climbing in his stomach again as he felt his fear shift from the fear of losing Harry to the fear for Harry. Like he was in danger. But surely that couldn’t happen right. Why would Harry be in trouble anyway? Why would he be calling to him like he imagined he would be? It surely wasn’t that long since he had left? He checked the time on somebody else’s phone as he ran past them and thought his dead heart almost skipped a beat. It had been nearly two hours since he had taken off into the dark. Two hours since no contact with Harry and he’d be rendered worried. He kicked his feet up more, speeding up. Suddenly he felt more alert than ever, as his fear turned to nerves.

Louis came to a grinding halt when he saw their building, digging his feet in to stop. He was breathing deeply, stress breathing now that he was nervous. How would he ever face Harry now, he wondered, taking two steps at the time to their flat. Would he forgive him or hold it against him? He stood outside their door, hands raised and he knocked. Harry didn’t answer the door, but instead it swung open since it had been left open, dark. And there was no presence of Harry in the house. He checked every inch twice but there was no one home. He was gone.

Louis’ heart was crawling up his throat, ready to jump out and go searching for him itself. He had told Harry to never wander the streets alone. He had warned him! Yet he was out there somewhere, with his phone still on the table and no means of contacting him. He was still stress breathing, hoping to calm the rising panic enough to think straight. But instead of that, his fear was rising, taking control. And suddenly the feeling of him being in danger made sense. Louis had to find him quick.

As soon as the thought kicked in, Louis’ inner, stifled predator came to life, just it was in no mood to kill but save. His senses were heightened, ears checking the area for any sounds. There were a lot of them but not of Harry’s. He sniffed the air, searching for his scents and found them everywhere and leading down the stairs. He blindly followed the scent downstairs, mind focused on only the target of finding Harry before someone else did.

Louis had buried most of his predatory instincts after his massive hunting days, deeming them too dangerous. But in the span of a month, in December, they had grown strong twice and both to protect his love. He had to find Harry.

It wasn’t hard to track him since Louis was familiar to Harry’s scent. He could feel his touch on the stairs on the way down and around the building and the latest scent leading down the street. He kept his ears peeled, just in case he heard Harry’s voice but apart from the occasional giggle from the houses, nothing was there. People weren’t even on the streets much. As Louis reached a dimly lit street, he realised Harry’s traces led into one of the back alleys and his (figurative) blood ran cold. Oh no. He had ventured into one of the places, the alleys, he had strictly warned him off of. Was he crazy?

When Louis had been on a quest to find Liam, he had allied with the sketchy London vampires. He had heard whispers then, heard about the vicious vampires lurking in the cities which humans should be wary of. And he had remembered them all, had purposefully done so just to protect Harry. And he knew there was a lane a little down the street from their flat that held one of those devious ones. He craved challenge and like purposefully hurting a human who may or may not be a vampire’s friend or associate. So Harry was definitely in danger. And it was all Louis’ fault. Knowing Harry, he had probably walked off trying to find Louis and that would be the exact thing that would get him killed. Stupid Louis and his stupid lover.

Probably he had left the street unscathed, Louis thought as he walked into the said alley with his eyes scanning the dark. Something in the pit of his stomach told him he hadn’t, hence anger bubbled in his veins. He sniffed the air, feeling the presence of two people nearby and one of them, a vampire. He increased his pace and followed the smell, which was getting stronger. Something made him pause in his track, a voice. Harry. He called out Louis’ name once, a feeble whisper along with ‘help’. Harry was definitely in trouble.

He ran now, drawing closer to Harry. “Harry!” he called out. The smell of fresh blood was in the air, making his throat itch. Human blood. Harry’s blood. Fuck. It made Louis falter in his run, fangs drawing out of their own accord. He hadn’t smelled or tasted human blood in so long that he had forgotten just how tempting and overwhelming it was. It almost called out to him, begging him to drink it. He felt this overwhelming urge to push the vampire off and drink the blood himself. But then, it would be Harry’s blood he’d be drinking, he’d be killing and that killed all of his needs and cravings. His desire for blood got stifled, replaced by rage as he raced ahead.

He saw two figures, one of them biting into the neck of the other. It was unmistakable that one of them was Harry and the other was a fiend, draining him of his life. Blood dripped down Harry’s neck and the sight made his own blood boil, if had any in his veins. He could hear the sound of familiar heartbeat which was steadily growing weak and Louis’ throat was closing up with a mix of fear and anger. The other vampire sensed Louis’ presence, sneering at him with his fangs drawn and Harry’s blood staining them.

“Get away from him,” Louis growled, baring his teeth with his fangs drawn out. He could only imagine how he looked, red, angry eyes with his body stiff and aggressive as his shoulders squared as he prepared to tear the throat of the monster. It might have been a scary sight since the other vampire visible shrunk, a shiver running down his spine. He fled, but not before flinging Harry’s limp body across at the nearest wall. Harry’s head hit the wall before his body was sliding down in a heap. Louis let out another growl. “I will find you and I will kill you. This is a promise.”

He took off into the dark and as Louis looked at Harry, the fight drained out of him as he rushed to Harry’s side. He cradled Harry’s head in his hands, gentle placing him on his lap. Blood gushed out his wound, spilling on Louis’ clothes and tempting him but his concern and pure panic was drowning it all. He had to save Harry. He had to make the blood stop. And see Louis knew how a dying heart sounded, had heard it multiple times in his life and he could never forget it. Harry’s heart was struggling to keep blood pumping but it was failing, struggling and that was a cause of concern. The gnash was deep and the blood pooled in hands. For the first time in his life, thirst was not his concern and he had no idea how it was tamed.

Fear crawled up Louis’ spine as he watched Harry’s face drain of colour, his weak heart already giving up. And suddenly Louis’ thoughts flashed back to the time his mother was dying, the faint beat of her heart. He remembered the sad smile on her face as she looked at him, hand reaching out and holding his in a weak grip. He remembered trying to keep a strong facade, to not break in front of his sisters. He had felt just as helpless then, only this time, Harry’s death would be his fault and would actually crush him. He had pushed Harry to his death so he needed to pull him back too. Louis gripped Harry’s wrist, feeling his low pulse. His eyes were closed, lips blue and Louis knew he could still be saved by only him.

‘I trust you Louis’ echoed Harry’s voice in his head, faintly fading. His eyes fell on the puncture marks on the side of his neck, knowing that most of his blood had been sucked out. The only way to save Harry would be to comply with his wishes, making him one of them. If he still wanted to after all this, that was. Maybe Harry would never forgive him but he had to try. Raking his eyes over Harry’s pale face, closed eyes once, Louis took a deep breath in. He lowered his face until his lips were on the side of Harry’s neck. He faintly knew how to inject venom so he drew out his fangs, and dug them into Harry’s skin.

As expected, the taste of blood was overwhelming, like quenching his thirst after a hundred long years. Or more. It took hold all of his senses, almost making him forget what he was aiming for. But he got hold of himself in time, inserting venom than drawing out blood before sealing the gnash on his neck with his tongue. He felt Harry’s hands quiver as his body shudder, the venom already mixing with the remainder of his blood. Louis clasped Harry’s hand, promising him in his head to save him. And to never abandon him like that again. And to never leave his side.

“Don’t die on me Harry,” he whispered, clenching his eyes shut as if crying.

-

Harry’s eyes fluttered briefly, a groan coming from his lips and it hit Louis squarely in the chest. He sniffed, groaning again and Louis squeezed his hand, hoping it would give him hope. He still remembered how painful it was, turning from a human into a vampire. It made your whole body light on fire as it fought against the venom, the pain killing your will to live. And sometimes, it made you give up and never open your eyes again. He had wanted to tell that to Harry before, explain just how painful it was but he never got the chance. One of the things he never said.

It had been three days since that night, and while the rest of the world was waiting for the clock to strike twelve and for the year to change, Louis was waiting for Harry. He had watched him thrash groan while he stayed helpless and grieving, watching Harry let out shrieks of pain he couldn’t soothe. It had been three days and Harry lay pale and lifeless and it was gnawing at Louis’ insides. He could never hear the familiar strong heartbeats and he missed them. If Louis wasn’t literally dead on the inside, he’d be feeling like that right now. He was wincing with Harry, hurting with Harry and feeling completely helpless and useless. It

had all been his fault, all his fault. His eyes prickled with unshed tears, feeling heavy and keeping barely open, his body felt worn and tired, despite vampires never feeling like it. And according to Liam, who had come up to check on him several times, he also looked paler than usual with haggard eyes. Louis never responded when Liam asked him anything, just looking at him with dead eyes as if he had lost sense of everything. He was truly shattered and broken like he had never been. He needed his Harry.

Harry whimpered again, hand twitching. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, untangling the knots and trying to calm him. He hadn’t been trashing anymore but had gone still from a day, barely moving except for when he groaned. Liam had said that at the end of the process, the person started getting still. It was a sign which meant either the person was turned or dead. And Louis really wanted it to be the first option.

“Louis?” Harry whispered, voice feeble and barely audible but he did say. Louis stilled in shock, his hands unmoving in Harry’s hair as his nonexistent heart thrummed with hope. Harry had spoken, broken the quiet and called his name. He was alive and hadn’t died on him! “Louis?”

“I’m here baby,” Louis replied, hurried and choked up and he clutched Harry’s hand and the other caressed his cheek. It was cold and unfamiliar under his touch but still the same. Harry’s eyelids fluttered more, as if struggling to open as his other hand reached towards Louis. Louis held his other hand too, letting out a choked sound. “I’m here Harry. Can you hear me baby? Please talk.”

Harry didn’t reply, instead he opened his eyes a tad bit and he couldn’t describe the immense happiness that washed over him when he saw those emerald eyes again. He felt his heart soar, almost beating again with the sheer happiness he felt. He smiled the first time after days, his face not being used to it anymore. The love of his life was alive. And they had forever again. He couldn’t be happier even if he tried!

After that day, Harry drifted in and out of consciousness, calling out for Louis and smiling when he saw him. His grip on Louis’ hand didn’t break, fingers entwining more when he woke up while being limp when he fell asleep again. Louis was beyond elated and Liam too, since Louis would finally start taking care of himself too. On his insistence, Louis finally went out to hunt and quench his thirst since he had to agree with Liam on the fact that Harry would be worried to know that he was starving himself. When he came back, he saw a frowning Harry beside Liam who demanded he see Louis again. Louis couldn’t help but smile as he crossed the distance and placed a chaste kiss on his lips which dissolved his pout into a smile. His lips weren’t warm under his anymore but cold, still as plush and somehow redder. Harry’s body was still cold and Liam, the expert apparently, said that until he drank some blood it would be that way and he needed to drink blood soon. Now see, that Louis didn’t know what to do about that. But Liam did, as he rushed outside the little cave they had taken refuge in the past week.

-

If anyone asked, Harry would tell him the only thought in his mind from the vampire bit to when he opened his eyes to meet cerulean ones was of Louis. But that would be an understatement since along with the thought of Louis, he felt extreme fear and pain. Louis was a constant thought though, the reason he kept pulling himself out the darkness. And when he saw that smile, it was all worth it. Spending his life with Louis would be worth it as would be seeing his smile. He closed his eyes again with the barest hint of a smile since his face did still hurt as did his entire body. He was exhausted.

The time he finally woke up, which may or may not be related the steady trickling of a liquid down his throat which warmed him from the inside. He felt stronger, strong enough to be awake for longer and watch Louis’ face and the ever-beautiful sky blue eyes.

“Hi,” he croaked, throat unused to the action. He voice sounded unlike him, hoarse and cracking but he knew it was him speaking. His answer was a blinding smile from his boyfriend, who was actually cradling his head in his lap, he noticed.

“Hi,” he replied, brushing his hands through Harry’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

Harry mentally reviewed himself. He was feeling exhausted but not as much, throat itching slightly as the ground beneath him felt hard. The place was dimly lit, something he was sure he wouldn’t be able to see through if not for the fact that he was a vampire now. Oh god a vampire. His wish had been granted wasn’t it? “Fang-tastic! Bloody awesome.”

“How can you make bad puns right now!”

“Well, why shouldn’t I? I’m great at them and that's a cold, hard fact.”

Louis groaned while Harry chuckled, feeling proud of himself for that moment. Louis had his hand covering his face and shoulders shaking, which concerned him just a little. “Are you crying?”

“No,” Louis said, voice high. His shoulders were still shaking. “You know I can’t cry. But I feel like crying. So damn humans.”

Harry wanted to point out that he had been one too once but refrained, since he didn’t have that much power in him right now. Also Louis was smiling right now, even if he did kept his pretence of being tired with his jokes. So Harry took the time to look around the place, taking in the dimly lit place. They were covered by stones, with a hint of moss on the rocks. It looked like they were in a cave like structure, with light coming from a far end. “Where are we?”

He tried lifting himself up but Louis held him down with a hand on his chest. And Harry realised he couldn’t feel his heart beat, an effect he’d have to get used to soon. And he also didn’t have to breathe right? Then why was he breathing anyway? He held his breath for as long as his could but his lungs never complained, feeling used to it and wow that was something. It was all new.

“In a cave,” Louis replied, having stopped acting. He was caressing Harry’s cheek now and his hand no longer felt cold but almost the same temperature, just warmer? Who knew. “After the... um incident, I called Liam. And he suggested we keep you away from human lest you, you know. So he found us this place and god I do really love him.”

“And I love you,” Harry said softly, watching Louis’ eyes soften at the edges. He ducked his head, looking underneath his long lashes. “Very much.”

“I love you too,” Louis said, smiling a little sadly. “So you don’t hate me for running out on you and almost getting you killed?”

“What?”  It pained only a little when Harry furrowed his brow, but the pain in his throat was increasing. “I just told you I love you.”

“You’re sure?”

Harry would’ve shaken his head if it wasn’t placed in Louis’ lap. “I will always love you. Always. No matter what.”

Louis smiled, wider so that his eyes crinkled and shined. The most beautiful sight, Harry thought. Then suddenly Louis’ smile lessened as if he had remembered something and his eyebrows arched up. “Oh you must be feeling parched right?”

And then the burning in his throat grew intense, making him groan. Right now that attention was drawn to it, it had to make itself known. “Yeah. Is it for blood?”

Louis’ eyes looked shifty. “Yeah.” He rummaged around himself until he lifted up a brown packet and instantly a delicious smell wafted from it and Harry had an inkling of what it was. “You would need to drink this. It’s a blood packet and Liam brought it from god knows where and this is the second one so after this you have to ... hunt.”

Harry smiled, although he did feel uncomfortable about potentially killing someone even when Louis had said you don’t necessarily kill them but who knew. The first trickle of blood down his throat, he expected it to taste metallic but it didn’t, instead it tasted delicious and something indescribable and it gave him strength. The itching in his throat subsided as he pushed himself up to his elbows. A thought passed his mind and he gave Louis a cheeky smile. “Hey Lou. Now you can get rough with me, you know since I won’t break and all.”

“Shut up,” he said, chuckling. “I’ll never get rough with you.”

Harry pouted, widening his eyes to look persuasive. “But I want to know what rough vampire sex would feel like.”

Louis laughed, throwing his head back. Harry bit his lower lip, feeling happy. But also the smell of animals nearby was tempting. So some downsides huh. At least they had forever now. That's all matters. Else all was trivial.

If Louis was here to wrap his hands around him and to lead him, he’d be happy and home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that didn’t trigger anyone. Sorry for that but I had to. (Since the two of them are fucking stupid okay.)  
> It's just it here, except for the epilogue I’ll post today itself in a little while. Hope you liked it :)


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soft epilogue because it is always needed :)

Harry held Louis’ hand in his, rubbing his thumb over his pale knuckles. Louis’ hands no longer felt cold in his, rather they felt almost warm. And it was strange, to say. Since the day they had met, he had attributed Louis to coldness and now that he was not, it felt strange and would take some getting used to. But there was the familiarity from before, how their hands just slotted together in a perfect fit, as if their hands were made for each other. And they even the same shade of pale, even if Harry’s was slightly paler. That was different too.

They were sitting in their cave, their hiding place. And if he was honest, Harry had grown a little used to the confines of this cave, where the light didn’t touch them and they were tucked away in a niche without the concept of time. Liam arrived from time to time, bearing the news of the outside words. And also the words from Niall, which was mostly him chastising Harry for not being back soon even if he understood why and wished him luck. He also did complain he’d be the only odd one out and demanded to be a vampire just so they could be a good vampire team and start a band called ‘forever young’, but that was mostly a joke. At least that's what Liam said as he rolled his eyes fondly at their friend’s antics. Maybe Harry should tell him just how excruciating the transformation could be, just so he’d back off since he couldn’t brave the pain of a tattoo needle. He couldn’t handle this for sure.

It had been a little under a month that they had stayed secluded from the rest of the world and today had promised him they’d go back into the city. Harry had learnt how to feed himself on animal blood, even if the feeling was unsatisfactory but it would be better than guilt. But in the presence of humans with blood, he didn’t know how he’d fare but well, he did have Louis to keep a hold on him, literally. Also today was February 1st, the day he would have turned a year older if not for the fact that he had become ageless. He would be forever stuck at the age of twenty-three. He felt pretty good about it, until Louis told him only his human body won't age but he would still be turning twenty-four either way. And like a mature adult, he had stuck his tongue out at him.

Louis’ other palm came to rest over Harry’s, making him look up into those deep blue eyes which almost glowed in the dark. “Harry, are you ready love?”

“Yes,” he said, voice just a whisper but confident. And he really meant it. He was ready to go out. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, a habit of Louis’ which he had adopted and used to calm himself, before he looked at Louis again. When he spoke, his voice was louder and more confident. “I’m ready. Let’s go.”

A slow smile spread over Louis’ face, his eyes sparkling in the dark as he lifted their entwined hand to kiss the back of Harry’s hand. They both stood up from where they were seated on the floor of the cave, Harry’s movements jerky and rushed as he wasn’t used to his excelled speed. “So when I say run, start running with me, alright?”

Harry smiled back and nodded. Louis winked. They walked together to the end of the cave, beyond which lay the trees and the faded orange sky, birds chirping as they flew home. It all felt so much closer than it actually might be, so much louder. Louis squeezed his hand, distracting him from the sound as he met his eyes. He whispered lowly, but to Harry’s ears, it was loud enough. “Run.”

And with that, they took off, tearing through the forest with their joined hands swinging between them. The trees whooshed past them, a blur of green and white. Harry would really like to observe and enjoy the sight but he couldn’t take his eyes off Louis, whose figure stayed sharp beside him. The touch of his hands was warmer than the air around them and he liked it. Wind was whipping through their hair, light layer of snow sliding beneath their feet as they didn’t even break a sweat. Actually he couldn’t break a sweat, which was just wonderful really. He had one less thing to worry about. Just like he didn’t have to worry about spending money on food. Or drinking water. Or needing electricity. There were advantages, if he thought about it and in his run, he was thinking a lot.

When Louis told him to stop, it was just on the outskirts of the city with the sound and smell of people louder than before. He wouldn’t have heard it then but now, it was overwhelming him. His happy thoughts had come to a halt with him, turning a little anxious. And as a new vampire, it was harder for him to resist and deal with humans, so he clutched Louis’ hand tightly.

“It will be fine Harry, I trust you.”

“You do?” he asked, eyes wide in anticipation.

“Yes.” Louis’ eyes were fierce, confidence glowing in them and suddenly Harry’s trust in himself grew as well.

“Now I do too.” He smiled, finding the smile being mirrored at him. He felt the warmth and confidence spill from Louis’ palms into his own as he took a deep breath in. “So let’s walk, or do whatever it is that you have planned.”

“Alright birthday boy.” Louis winked, started walking at a normal pace and pulling Harry along with him. Harry desperately tried to follow the other’s step, lest he sped up too much and aroused suspicion in others.

The itch in his throat had returned with the smell of humans, barely there but only because his nose sensed prey. He had fed recently, so he didn’t fear the temptation really but it was such an odd sensation really. He had never thought of wanting to prey on humans before, mainly because he wasn’t some cannibal. Also what was strange was how he could hear more sounds than usual, the ones he hadn’t heard before like the crunch of the soil beneath people’s feet or the chirping of birds in their distant nests. Louis said it would be easy to ignore the overwhelming amount of sound with time so he held him to that. His skin felt irritated with the fading sunlight which had touched him directly only once but it made Harry understand why Louis avoided the sunlight when he could. But he’d get used to that too right? Maybe. Everything looked sharper and clearer than it did before and he never knew just how many shades of colour were there. He could see the dust particles on the windows of cars, could see the dots on people’s skins. Even the sky looked prettier now that he could see the varying colours. But what he still thought was the most beautiful sight was of Louis, who looked outworldly and he didn’t even know it would be possible to find him more enrapturing than he did before.

Louis, with the setting sun lighting up his face from the perfect angle. His features always had been sharp but with his new superhuman eyes, they looked sharper and at the same time softer somehow. Harry’s eyes roamed over his face, taking it all in clearly in the brighter light. His eyes as if reflecting every light they found and shining in different shades. His porcelain skin contained freckles by his nose, something he could never see so clearly before but they looked cute, especially the three that formed a triangle on his cheek. His long eyelashes casted a shadow beneath them. And if it were possible, Louis was more beautiful that he had thought. Wow.

Louis’s lips twitched, as if sensing Harry’s gaze on him. “What are you thinking?”

“That you look beautiful,” he said without hesitation. He loved the way Louis’ steps faltered as he looked down shyly. The street they were walking down wasn’t crowded, for which they were thankful or they would have been shoved into plenty. Louis pursed his lips in an effort to hide his beaming smile, but it just Harry want to kiss him more, right there in the middle of street. But no one liked to watch PDA so he just settled for making a kissy face at him, making Louis huff out a laugh.

“So you say, young Harold but have you seen yourself? You’re gorgeous. Flawless.” He messed with his hair with the hand which wasn’t holding on to Harry and he could tell Louis was flustered.

“Not through my eyes, I haven’t. But you’re extraordinarily enrapturing. Drop dead gorgeous.”

Louis beamed, shaking his head and squeezed his hand. Harry felt proud of his pun as they continued walking. Since it was Harry’s birthday, he was taking them somewhere he had planned but who knew exactly where. Since he had no appetite for food, a restaurant would be ridiculous right. “Lou where are we going?”

Louis raised his eyebrows as he looked back, a secretive smile on his face. Harry raised his own eyebrows, waggling them. “Okay fine. We’re going home.”

“Really?” Harry asked, feeling light and elated. Louis was smiling too, a small private smile and Harry felt even more giddy. It was a thought forming in his head from long, along with his thoughts of being a vampire. And now, he realised just how real it was for him. He had always thought of home as a place you are most comfortable in, which you can call you own. But living with Louis, he realised it may not just be that. Living with Louis made him feel more at ease, feeling more in love with himself and the place. Just like he had felt back in the cave. Like he could stay just there with Louis and it would be fine. That it would be home. And he needed to express the same.

So Harry stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, making Louis stop as well as he cast him a curious look. Harry smiled as he enveloped Louis in a hug, Louis’ hands automatically coming to rest on his hips as they stood there. Harry buried his nose in Louis’ hair, breathing in the pleasant, distinct smell wafting from Louis. He smiled a little wider. “But I am home, Louis. Whenever I’m in your arms, I feel like I’m home. Like you’re home.”

“You’re a sap,” Louis muttered, squeezing Harry’s hips gently as he chuckled against his chest. “But you’re my home too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got longer than I had ever expected it to be and those read through it all, thank you. I wrote this on and off over the course of a year and this is the closest to my heart I've written and the longest too. It feels so good to finish it but I'll also miss writing :(  
> And this is it in this series, although my friend did tell me I should write something where they are together for long without doubts in their heads so i may add another one to the series but no guarantees. There might be a plan in my head but idk. Soon, though but for now I declare this series complete.  
> I hope you enjoyed this, and my silly characters haha. Thank you.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)  
> I’m on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rainbowslovehl) come and say hi (oops!)  
> Rebloggable tumblr post is here [here](http://rainbowsandlovehl.tumblr.com/post/168789013758/you-put-your-arms-around-me-and-im-home) so feel free to ask me any questions.


End file.
